Un amor que florece
by Kamen Rider Predator
Summary: Cuatro años pasaron desde que la Guerra termino, Ino Yamanaka perdió a sus amigos y su padre quedando sola, pero gracias a la compañía de cierto rubio se dará cuenta de lo que siente realmente por el.
1. Chapter 1

Especial NaruIno: Un amor que florece.

La guerra habia terminado dándole la victoria a la Alianza Shinobi gracias a la intervención de los últimos Jinchurikis Naruto Uzumaki y Killer Bee y la inesperada aparición de Sasuke Uchiha que regreso para ayudar. Ambos Jinchurikis junto con Kakashi y Gai llegaron a tiempo para salvar a los cinco Kages del resucitado Madara Uchiha, pero en ese mismo lugar apareció Tobi o mas conocido como Obito Uchiha que se unió al poderoso Uchiha para dar inicio a las mas feroz batalla de la historia ninja en la cual termino con la victoria del Uzumaki usando su nueva técnica con la cual fue capaz de borrar del mapa a los dos Uchihas de un solo golpe.

Horas mas tarde el grupo del ojiazul regresaron a la base de la Alianza en donde fueron recibidos por todos los shinobis que vitoreaban sus nombres, en especial el de Naruto, de pronto Killer Bee comenzó a rapear para la mala suerte de todos los presentes y en eso el rubio buscaba con la vista a Sasuke para agradecerle por su ayuda, pero no veia al Uchiha por ningún lado, el chico tuvo un mal presentimiento y decidió usar el Modo Sennin para localizarlo rápidamente. A lo lejos de la celebración se encontraban los miembros del equipo 10 junto con sus padres, el legendario Trío Ino-Shika-Cho. Ellos miraban como los medas ninjas no paraban de celebrar por la gran victoria del Uzumaki mientras que Shikamaru se quejaba sobre rubios problemáticos que salvaban al mundo y su padre estaba de acuerdo con el mientras que sus compañeros solo reían de la actitud de esos dos.

De pronto la felicidad que habia en el grupo desapareció para ver con horror como Shikamaru era atravesado por el Chidori del Sasuke que lo ataco por la espalda y tenia una expresión fría y sin emociones mientras observaba a todo el mundo con su Sharingan fijo en ellos. El emo arrojo a un lado el cadáver de Shikamaru y Shikaku estallo de furia lanzándose encima al que mato a su hijo pero el Uchiha lo esquivo fácilmente y de un solo movimiento de su Chokuto decapito al líder del clan Nara. Chouji y Chouza al ver a sus amigos muertos deciden atacar juntos al traidor como tanques rodantes que se movían a gran velocidad y destruían todo a su paso, justo en el momento que iban a aplastar al emo el usa el Susanoo y con sus garras atrapa a los dos Akimichis que murieron por la presión del agarre del gran coloso, el Susanoo lanzo los cuerpos lejos de la zona para luego desaparecer y en eso Sasuke fija su mirada en su siguiente objetivo que era la rubia Yamanaka que estaba en shock al ver a sus amigos morir frente a ellas y antes que el emo diera un paso cientos de ninjas de la Alianza incluyendo a Inoichi se lanzan contra el traidor Uchiha, pero el emo acabo con el que se cruzaba en su camino usando su espada y lanzando bolas de fuego. Luego el Uchiha vuelve a ver a Ino que aun no reaccionaba y en eso aparece el Mangekyo Sharingan y decide acabar con la vida de la rubia con el Amaterasu, las llamas negras salían del ojo izquierdo de Sasuke y se dirigían hacia la Yamanaka, pero en ese instante Inoichi se sacrifica para salvar a su hija interponiéndose en el camino del Amaterasu que murió de inmediato.

Sasuke al ver eso se molesto mientras maldecía y el decide acabar con la rubia de un solo golpe de su arma, pero en ese instante Naruto aparece con un Ōdama Rasengan al Uchiha que recibió directo el ataque del Uzumaki y cayo duramente al suelo, el emo levanto apenas por el daño que sufrió y se preparaba para irse del lugar con el Shunshin pero sin antes jurar que Konoha seria destruida junto con las demás Naciones Elementales. Desde ese día Sasuke Uchiha entro al Libro Bingo como ninja renegado a nivel mundial.

El tiempo paso todo el mundo regreso a sus aldeas mientras que el Konoha se realizaba el funeral de los que cayeron durante la guerra, todo el mundo estaba en la ceremonia menos una persona que se encontraba en el monumento de los caídos, se trataba de Ino que miraba con tristeza y dolor los nombres de sus amigos fallecidos y el de su padre. La joven Yamanaka no soporto mas y cayo de rodillas mientras lloraba por la perdida de sus seres queridos, en ese momento la rubia sintió una presencia a su espalda voltea para ver al rubio en su espalda sonriendo con algo de tristeza ya que también sintió lo mismo cuando Jiraiya murió, luego el rubio la ayuda a levantarse y dice que la llevaría a su lugar favorito e Ino pensó de inmediato que irían a Ichiraku pero el ojiazul adivinando de lo que pensaba dijo que no la llevaría a Ichiraku y eso sorprendió a la Yamanaka, ella iba a hablar pero ambos chicos desaparecen con el Shunshin para luego aparecer en la cabeza del Yondaime, esa movida sorprendió a Ino y el rubio decia que este era su lugar favorita debido a la gran vista de la aldea en ese lugar, y eso era cierto ya que la joven Yamanaka quedo maravillada al ver toda Konoha en pleno atardecer. Luego el rubio hablo con la chica diciendo que sus amigos y su padre no la dejaran, que ellos siguen con ella mientras los recuerden, la rubia al oír esas palabras no pudo evitar llorar pero esta vez es de alegría y sin querer abrazo al ojiazul que le prometió que siempre estará a su lado para lo que sea, ese día fue el comienzo de una nueva amistad entre el Uzumaki y la Yamanaka.

Han pasado 4 años desde aquel evento que casi barre con las Naciones Elementales, todos habían vuelto a sus vidas comunes y corrientes mientras que los ninjas comenzaban sus misiones de cualquier rango o entrenaban, pero para una chica era un día muy especial, Ino Yamanaka de ahora 20 años despertaba para comenzar y como cada día tenia la rutina de saludar a las fotos de su antiguo equipo y de su padre y recordaba los buenos momentos que paso, luego la chica recordó que hoy era fin de semana y como siempre tendría su desayuno a la cama de alguien muy especial.

¿?: Buenos días Ino-chan -era la voz de Naruto que entraba con su traje de Anbu llevaba una charola en mano y una mesita de madera- esta ocasión te traje lo que mas te gusta.

Ino: Hot cakes con zarzamora en medio y bañado con miel de maple acompañado con una taza de chocolate caliente y un vaso de jugo con naranja -la chica solo sonríe adivinando lo que le trajo su nuevo mejor amigo- mis felicitaciones al Chef.

Naruto: Solo es mi trabajo señorita -sonriendo y viendo la rubia comía de sus alimentos-.

Ino: Dime Naru -dijo mientras comía- como lo haces -el rubio arquea la ceja sin entender de lo que decia- como lo haces para dedicarme tiempo a mi y cumplir con tus deberes como el capitán de la división Anbu.

Naruto: Ah eso -mostrando una gran sonrisa- los Kage Bunshin son muy útiles para todo.

Ino: Me enseñarías ese Jutsu, me ayudaría mucho en mi trabajo y asi podríamos tener un poco mas de tiempo para nosotros -Naruto acepta pero le dice la contradicción del Kage Bunshin- no te preocupes, estoy dispuesta a aprenderlo -decia la rubia que estaba mas que decidida-.

La rubia Yamanaka disfrutaba de su desayuno mientras charlaba con Naruto recordando viejas vivencias de rivalidades cuando tenían 12 años.

Ino: Sabes Naru, nunca terminare de agradecerte por todo lo que has hecho por mi, de no ser por tu ayuda y ánimos no seria ahora la Directora del Hospital de la aldea, aunque a Sakura no le gustara -el rubio solo suspira resignado al comentario de la Yamanaka- me divertía mucho ver su cara cuando venias a verme todos los días.

Naruto: Que se le hará, ella perdió toda mi confianza al actuar de esa forma -la rubia solo asentía por eso y a la vez sentía un poco de pena por su amiga- lo que podemos hacer es mirar hacia adelante -luego el ojiazul se le vino una idea- oye que tal si damos una vuelta por el parque.

Ino: De acuerdo pero antes deja que me arregle -decia ella mientras el rubio retiraba la charola- y ni se te ocurra en tratar de espiarme -termino de decir de forma seria pero a la vez sensual haciendo que Naruto tenga un leve sonrojo-.

Naruto: Oye yo nunca le faltaría el respeto a mi mejor amiga -se defendió el mientras recibía un "Mas te vale" desde el baño en donde la Yamanaka se cambiaba- ahora que estamos hablando de Sakura, como esta ella, hace tiempo que no se de ella.

Ino: Esta bien, aunque sigue muy molesta conmigo -le contestaba la Yamanaka- ella cree que tuve la culpa de su distanciamiento, pero ella con sus acciones y palabras fueron lo que causaron todo esto, la verdad no se que tiene en la cabeza realmente.

Naruto: Sigue en su tonta fantasía de que su "Sasuke-kun" volverá por ella y vivir una vida en lecho de rosas -ganándose la carcajada de Ino desde el baño y un "Eso seria lo mas absurdo en estos tiempos"- con Sakura no se puede esperar mas de eso.

Ino: Solo espero que ella recapacite -en eso la rubia salio del baño con su larga cabellera rubia clara atada en una cola de caballo con un mechón abundante cubriéndole parte del rostro ocultando uno de sus bellos ojos celestes, usaba un top morado que se ceñía a la perfección sus pechos copa C bordeando el D, eran redondos y de muy buen tamaño y por la tela del top se apreciaban mas que incitantes, la prenda se giraba sobre el cuello con un solo tirante que dejaba al descubierto todo el hombro izquierdo de la kunoichi, su vientre plano y suave sobresalía bastante mientras su clásica falda morada de abertura a un costado completaba el atuendo con un par de mallas ninja en las rodillas como en sus viejos días y usaba unas sandalias de tacón justo hasta abajo- y bien como me veo Naru -dijo ella mientras que el ojiazul se sonrojaba bastante-.

Naruto: Hermosa como siempre Ino-chan -ofreciendo su brazo a la chica y ella se aferra a el- ¿nos vamos? -dicho eso ambos rubios salen de la casa de la Yamanaka-.

Una vez fuera los jóvenes se dirigieron al parque siendo observados por todos los aldeanos, la pareja ya era muy conocida por toda Konoha y había varias especulaciones sobre que ellos terminarían en matrimonio y tener una larga vida felices, y esos comentarios no fueron ignorados por los rubios que simplemente se sonrojaban por eso. Ambos rubios llegan al parque de Konoha dando una de sus rutinarios paseos, solo que esta ocasión alguien se presento para la mala suerte de Naruto y alegría de Ino.

¿?: Hola hermosa -hacia su aparición Sai, el ex-Anbu de Ne al servicio de Danzo que ahora es un Jounnin- hola Naruto, como están.

Ino: SAI -la rubia sin pensarlo dos veces se separo del rubio y se le echo encima al pelinegro de un abrazo- me alegra tanto de verte mi amor -esas palabras lastimaban bastante a Naruto y mas al ver como la chica besaba a su antiguo compañero de equipo y el le devolvía el gesto- como te fue en la misión.

Sai: Nos tomo mas tiempo de lo planeado en buscar y capturar a esos ninjas renegados, pero al final completamos la misión -decia el mientras mostraba una genuina sonrisa y no como esas falsas que mostraba en el pasado-.

Ino: Pero lo bueno es que estas de vuelta, no sabes como te extrañaba -volviendo a abrazar al artista-.

Sai: Lo siento si te preocupe hermosa, no volverá a suceder -luego el pelinegro mira a su antiguo compañero- muchas gracias por cuidar a mi novia Naruto, no se como agradecerte por todo lo que has echo por ella.

Naruto: No te preocupes Sai... para eso están los amigos -decia mientras mostraba una falsa sonrisa y a la vez maldecía ese día en que ayudo a su compañero con su problemas con las emociones y eso le costo el amor de su amiga, asi es, Naruto se habia enamorado de Ino durante estos 4 años que estuvo a su lado-.

Sai: Sabes amigo -dijo el llamando la atencion del rubio- me gustaría que tu fueras el primero en saber esta noticia -tomando de la mano a la Yamanaka- Ino y yo decidimos casarnos dentro de un mes -al decir eso el ojiazul sentía que lo apuñalaban directamente al corazon con esas palabras, su Ino su se iba a casar-.

Naruto: Me... me alegro por ustedes... -tratando de no sonar muy lastimado por la noticia- siempre supe que hacen una gran pareja... los felicito.

Ino: Me alegro que digas eso Naru, también queríamos pedirte algo importante, ademas de invitarte a nuestra fiesta por nuestro compromiso nos gustaria que nuestro padrino, que dices -decia la rubia con alegría mientras esperaba la respuesta de su amigo-.

Naruto: Bueno... yo... yo no se... -decia el muy nervioso ya que se sentía entre la espada y la pared y al mismo tiempo deseaba que algo sucediera en esta terrible situación, y como si Kami lo escuchara sucedió algo-.

Una bola de humo apareció cerca del ojiazul y al disiparse revelo a un joven Anbu de cabello castaño y que tenia puesto una mascara de mono.

¿?: Kitsune-Taichou, Tsunade-sama necesita de su presencia de inmediato -dijo el joven Anbu mientras se arrodillaba frente a Naruto que lo miraba seriamente sabiendo de porque lo llamaban-.

Naruto: Dile a Tsunade-sama que iré enseguida Saru (Mono) -dijo el que miraba al Anbu-.

Saru: Hai Kitsune-Taichou -decia mientras que se preparaba para irse de ahí-.

Naruto: Y una cosa mas Saru -dijo mientras el que mencionado se detuvo cuando lo nombraron- sabes muy bien que no me gusta que me llames de esa manera tan respetuosa, me gusta que me llamen por mi nombre y nada mas Konohamaru -declaro el mientras que "Saru" ponía un mano detrás de su cabeza al igual que lo hace el ojiazul-.

Konohamaru: Hai, lo siento Naruto-oniichan -se disculpo para luego irse con el Shunshin no Jutsu y el rubio solo suspiraba por eso-.

Naruto: Ese chico jamas aprende -se dijo a si mismo para luego ver a la pareja- lo siento amigos pero el deber me llama -retirándose del lugar pero es detenido por Ino-.

Ino: Espera Naru, aun no has dicho si vas a venir a la fiesta y ser nuestro padrino -decia la rubia tratando alcanzar al ojiazul que apretaba fuertemente los puños-.

Naruto: Lo siento Ino-chan pero ahora no puedo darte mi respuesta, sera cuando termine mis asuntos con Tsunade-sama -respondió seriamente sin mirar a su amiga que se sorprendió del cambio de humor del ojiazul-.

Ino: Naru -susurro ella mientras extendía su mano como si tratara de alcanzar a su amigo, pero en ese momento el ya se habia ido dejando a la rubia con un dolor en su pecho-.

El rubio caminaba en dirección a la Torre de Hokage para su reunión con Tsunade, a medida que avanzaba Naruto no se podía quitar la idea de que Ino se iba a casar y en ese momento recordó que semanas después que la guerra habia acabado, Sai le pidió que le ayudaba con su problema de expresar sus emociones y el como buen amigo acepto, aunque para ser sincero fue una mala idea ya que el Uzumaki le tomo 3 años en enseñarle todo sobre las emociones para luego saber que el pelinegro lo hacia para pedirle a la Yamanaka que sea su novia.

Naruto: Soy un gran imbécil -se regaño nuevamente mientras solo maldecía ese día que ayudo a Sai y a la vez trataba de olvidar el beso que le dio Ino al chico-.

¿?: Yo diría que eres el rey de los tontos -dijo nada mas que Kurama en el interior de Naruto- porque no le dices de una buena vez a esa rubia que la amas.

Naruto: Olvidalo zorro. Ino-chan es feliz en este momento y no quiero arruinar su felicidad -dijo tristemente tratando de calmar el dolor que siente mientras que el zorro se acomodaba en su jaula-.

Kurama: Sabes, a pesar de ser compañeros nunca voy a entenderte, en el pasado sufrías porque la pelos de chicle se fijara en ti y luego la mandas al diablo por lo que te hizo en el País del Hierro y ahora vuelves a sufrir por la Yamanaka, sinceramente no te entiendo -dijo el gran zorro y el rubio se molesto por eso-.

Naruto: ¡Ya quieres dejarme en paz, ya entendí que yo tengo la culpa de decirle antes a Ino-chan de lo que siento por ella, pero ya es tarde y ahora se va a casar con Sai y como su mejor amigo debo desearle lo mejor para que sea feliz! -exclamo el rubio a Kurama y el solo lo ignoraba para volver a dormir- a veces pienso que eres un dolor de cabeza que una ayuda -dicho eso apuro el paso hacia la torre-.

Una vez que Naruto llega a la torre se dirigió a la oficina de Tsunade, y como siempre el ojiazul entraba sin tocar la puerta y vio algo que cualquiera sorprendería y dejar perplejo a cualquiera menos a el. El Uzumaki nada mas que a Tsunade con una bella sonrisa cumpliendo sus deberes como Hokage junto con... ¿cinco Tsunades? Al parecer Naruto le enseño el truco de los Kage Bunshin a la Hokage para facilitar su trabajo, luego la rubia se da cuenta de la presencia del ojiazul en su oficina.

Naruto: Si sigue sonriendo de esa forma se ve mas hermosa Hokage-sama -decia al ver a la alegre Tsunade firmando varios papeles mientras que sus clones organizaba y archivaba los documentos firmados, luego la rubia Hokage se alzo de su silla y camino-.

Tsunade: Y todo te lo debo a ti Naruto, gracias al consejo de los Kage Bunshin se me ha facilitado mi trabajo estos años -decia la ojimiel con una enorme y radiante sonrisa mientras que Naruto asiente- y dejame decirte una cosita -de pronto su sonrisa desapareció para luego ver al rubio muy molesta- ¡cuantas veces te he dicho que no me llames Hokage-sama! -dándole un buen golpe que lo mando a comerse el muro- ¡recuerda que soy tu madre!

Naruto: Lo siento...Okaa-san -dijo el rubio que salia del muro muy adolorido mientras que la Hokage regresaba a su asiento mas calmada-.

Tsunade: Ahora que dejamos eso en claro -poniéndose seria- supongo que recibiste el mensaje que te mande con Konohamaru -el rubio asiente a eso- bueno iré al grano, haces unos días nos confirmaron que Sasuke Uchiha a aparecido -dicho eso Naruto puso una expresion de odio al oír el nombre del emo-.

Naruto: Con que ese bastardo del Uchiha sigue vivo -apretando fuertemente sus puños- y yo que pensaba que se habia muerto después de recibir mi ataque de esa manera.

Tsunade: Todos pensábamos lo mismo pero ya sabes lo dicen por ahí, hierba mala nunca muere -declaro la Hokage mientras veia unos informes- según la información que nos llego hace unos días, Sasuke se le vio cerca de Kumo hace unos días y el trato de asesinar al Raikage -esa información sorprende al rubio-.

Naruto: ¡Ese Teme!... y que paso con el Raikage, se encuentra bien -dijo bien preocupado-.

Tsunade: Tranquilizate Naruto, el Raikage el esta a salvo, logro derrotar al Uchiha con la ayuda de Killer Bee, pero desgraciadamente logro escapar -al decir eso el rubio se calmo de inmediato-.

Naruto: Al parecer Sasuke ya comenzó con su tonta venganza, ese idiota nunca cambiara -decia el mientras que Tsunade asiente ante las palabras de su hijo-.

Tsunade: Me alegra que dijeras ya que tu misión es que vayas y que traigas a ese Uchiha por la fuerza -dijo ella sorprendiendo al ojiazul- cuando recibimos el mensaje de parte de Kumo se realizo de inmediato una reunión sobre el problema con el Uchiha y ahora que hay nuevos miembros en el consejo civil que están de nuestra parte, se dedico sobre el castigo de Sasuke cuando sea capturado para pagar sus crímenes, y si se opone tienes todo el derecho de acabar con su vida -declaro la rubia mientras que Naruto asiente-.

Ambos rubios estuvieron hablando de lo que haría el traidor del Uchiha, en eso llegaron a la conclusión de que Sasuke iría contra los Kages de la Alianza Shinobi y a quien atacaría primero.

Tsunade: Tal ves Sasuke vaya tras Ōnoki de seguro, el piensa retirarse debido a su edad y el podría aprovechar ese momento para atacarlo por sorpresa -decia la Hokage segura pero Naruto lo niega con la cabeza-.

Naruto: Yo lo dudo Okaa-san, es cierto que el Tsuchikage esta demasiado viejo, eso cualquiera lo sabe jejeje -riéndose de lo que dijo al igual que Tsunade mientras que en Iwa el viejo Tsuchikage estornudaba fuertemente- pero el casi acaba con Sasuke en el pasado usando el Jinton. Si de algo estoy seguro es que el Teme es muy listo y no cometerá el mismo error dos veces -decia mas que seguro-.

Tsunade: Tienes razon en eso, y que tal la Mizukage, después de todo el siempre consideraba a las mujeres como inferiores.

Naruto: Lo mismo pensé yo pero dudo que no lo haga -la ojimiel veia al rubio sin entender de lo que hablaba- la Mizukage es muy fuerte debido a sus dos Kekkei Genkais, su Yōton fue capaz de barrer a cientos de Zetsus blancos, ademas supe de que su Futton fue capaz de traspasar la fuerte defensa del Susanoo en la Reunión de los Kages, el Teme no es un suicida para pelear contra ella -declaro el rubio seguro de sus palabras-.

Tsunade: Es verdad y no creo que venga a Konoha ya que sabemos de antemano de su regreso, asi que su único objetivo seria...

Naruto: Gaara -dijo el completando la frase- de seguro ira por el, Sasuke aun le tiene rencor por lo que sucedió en los Exámenes Chunnin y conociéndolo ira para vengarse de eso -dijo el rubio mientras la Hokage asentía-.

Tsunade: Ahora que sabemos cual es el siguiente objetivo de Sasuke, quiero que vayas a Kaze no Kuni para capturar a Sasuke vivo o muerto, quiero que lleves contigo a tus mejores hombres en esta... -no pudo continuar por el rubio interrumpió a la Hokage mientras le miraba con decisión-.

Naruto: No pienso llevar a nadie en esta misión Okaa-san, Sasuke es mi problema y si lo hubiera rematado cuando tuve la oportunidad nada de esto estaría pasando, si llevo apoyo solo me estorbaran o quizás salga herido en nuestra pelea -dijo el rubio seriamente y eso no le gusto a la rubia-.

Tsunade: ¡Acaso perdiste la cabeza! -exclamo furiosa la Hokage- ¡no pienso enviarte a esa misión sin que vayas con apoyo, entendiste!

Naruto: Lo siento pero ya tome mi decisión, como ya lo dije Sasuke es mi problema y yo pondré fin a su tonta venganza -declaro el dejando sorprendida a la ojimiel-.

Tsunade: ¡Pero...que pasara si algo malo te pasa! -decia mas que preocupada mientras que las lagrimas comenzaban a salir de sus ojos- ¡no soportaría en perderte como a Jiraiya! -la rubia Hokage no pudo y comenzó a llorar, pero en ese momento Naruto se acerca a su madre para abrazarla y calmarla-.

Naruto: Tranquila Okaa-san, yo no pienso perder ante el Teme por nada en el mundo, no pase estos 4 años entrenando duramente en caso de que algún enemigo vuelva aparecer -dijo con una gran sonrisa- ya veras que todo estará bien -Tsunade se sintió mas aliviada al oír eso-.

Tsunade: Solo prometeme que volverás -recibe como respuesta un "Hai" y ambos se separaran- dime Naruto, como va tu relacion con Ino -pregunto ella mientras que el rubio se ponía nervioso-.

Naruto: Pues...este, vamos bien, ella es feliz y eso me alegra -dijo mostrando una sonrisa fingida y la ojimiel se dio cuenta de eso-.

Tsunade: No me mientas, yo se que a ti te gusta Ino, se te nota en tus ojos cuando salían juntos, dime que paso hoy -dijo ella seriamente mientras que el rubio suspiraba-.

Naruto: Bueno, lo que sucede es que -y en eso le cuenta de que la Yamanaka se iba a casar con Sai y luego ambos le pidieron que sea sea su padrino- y eso es lo que sucedió -dijo muy triste al igual que la rubia ya que ella pensaba que esos dos terminarían juntos pero al parecer no sucedió-.

Tsunade: Lo siento por hacerte esa pregunta Naruto, pero sabes, no deberías callar lo que sientes por Ino, ella no es como Sakura y estoy mas que segura de que correspondería a tus sentimientos si se lo dijeras -decia la rubia teniendo las esperanzas de que el ojiazul se le declare a su amiga-.

Naruto: A mi también me gustaria que eso sucediera, pero no quiero hacerla sufrir si ella no me correspondiera, es por eso que no se lo he dicho Okaa-san, quiero que Ino-chan sea feliz, después de todo... para ella solo soy su mejor amigo -dijo el rubio que hablaba con serenidad pero a la vez con tristeza y en eso se retira dejando a Tsunade sola-.

Tsunade: Ya veo... es una pena, ustedes hacían una pareja tan hermosa y de seguro habrían sido tan felices juntos -decia ella mientras volvía a su silla para continuar su trabajo-.

En uno de los sectores de la aldea en un restaurante se llevaba la celebración de la feliz pareja, en el interior los miembros de los equipo felicitaban sin descanso a la sonriente rubia que junto a su siempre serio y calmado prometido de cabellos negros atendían a sus amigos que no paraban de inundarlos de deseos de felicidad y de una larga y prospera vida juntos aunque cierta chica de cabellos rosados estaba sentada en un rincón mirando todo con bastante fastidio.

Tenten: Me alegro por ustedes chicos, nosotros nunca pensamos que llevarían su relacion hacia otro nivel -dijo la castaña mientras que Neji asiente seriamente y Lee comenzaba con sus locuras de las llamas de la juventud, pero luego es callado por un buen golpe de su compañera-.

Hinata: Estoy de acuerdo con Tenten-san, que sean felices juntos -dijo la Hyuuga que por primera vez no se ponía nerviosa y tartamudeaba-.

Ino: Muchas gracias chicas, no sabe como me siento al oír eso de su parte -dijo la rubia mientras se aferraba al brazo de Sai y al tiempo los chicos felicitaban al pelinegro mientras que Sakura que estaba lejos de sus amigos murmuraba algunos insultos sobre rubias ladronas que le quitaban lo que era suyo por derecho-.

Kiba: Oigan, alguien ha visto al idiota de Naruto -pregunto el Inuzuka al ver que no esta el rubio- desde que comenzó la fiesta no ha aparecido -al decir eso causo que la Yamanaka se deprimiera bastante porque su mejor amigo no habia podido asistir a su fiesta de compromiso dado que tenia otros asuntos que atender, de hecho, si no fuera porque lo conocía bien juraría que deseaba evitar ese momento-.

Sai: Naruto no pudo venir debido a que Tsunade-sama lo llamo para hablar de algo importante, recuerden que es el capitán de la División Anbu -decia el artista tranquilamente aunque Ino seguía triste por la ausencia del rubio que como si le hubiesen invocado paso tranquilo por la calle en frente del restante y la Yamanaka pudo alcanzar a verlo-

Ino: Es Naru-fue lo que dijo ella y de inmediato se disculpo con los invitados y se retiro del local para ir corriendo hacia el Uzumaki- ¡Naru! -le saludo con felicidad al llegar con su amigo que la miraba seriamente- en donde estabas, hace rato que la fiesta empezó -al decir eso tomo el brazo de Naruto para llevarlo al interior a la fiesta pero el rubio la detuvo-.

Naruto: Lo siento Ino-chan pero podre ir a la fiesta, tengo que ir a una misión -dijo el rubio sin quitar esa mirada seria mientras que la Yamanaka se ponía mas triste-.

Ino: Por favor Naru, no puedes darte un tiempo para tu mejor amiga, anda al menos pasa a beber algo... o es que ya no quieres estar conmigo -dijo lo ultimo llena de tristeza pero la verdad es que Naruto no quería estar porque le dolía mucho ver a la mujer que se enamoro con otra persona-.

Naruto: No es eso Ino-chan, yo nunca te dejaría de ti, pero tengo que cumplir con una misión muy importante y mi deber como el capitán de los Anbus es completarla -declaro el ojiazul tratando de calmar a su amiga que se sentía mal de que esu amigo no este a su lado en un día tan importante para ella, en ese momento Sai salio del restaurante y se dirigió hacia donde estaban los rubios-.

Sai: Al fin llegaste a la fiesta Naruto, los demás están en el restaurante esperándote -decia el pelinegro pero el rubio le cuenta sobre su misión- que lastima, de verdad queríamos que estuvieras en la fiesta para anunciar de que seras nuestro padrino -decia con una sonrisa mientras que el rubio lo miraba seriamente y decidió que era hora de hablar-.

Naruto: Sai -llamando la atencion del pelinegro- necesito hablar contigo, en privado -tanto la Yamanaka como el mencionado se miraban sin entender el porque- de verdad necesito hablar contigo sobre algo muy importante -dicho eso ambos jóvenes se van para hablar dejando a Ino muy pensativo sobre que iban a hablar-.

Minutos después Naruto y Sai llegan a unos de los campos de entrenamientos de la aldea para hablar tranquilamente, el pelinegro se preguntaba el porque su amigo lo trajo a este lugar y de que querían hablar.

Sai: Muy bien Naruto, para que me trajiste a este lugar -pregunto el pelinegro mientras que el miraba fijamente a los ojos-.

Naruto: La razon es para hablar de la misión que tengo -decia el ojiazul sin rodeos- quiero que te me prometas algo en caso de que yo no volviera -eso sorprendió bastante a Sai-.

Sai: ¿Porque me estas pidiendo algo como eso? -decia algo preocupado- tan peligrosa es tu misión.

Naruto: Así es, y esta relacionado con Sasuke -nuevamente Sai se sorprende y aun mas al oír el nombre del emo ya que se creía muerto- hace unos días apareció y trato de acabar con el Raikage pero fallo y huyo.

Sai: Y supongo que hay algo mas que solo un simple ataque al Raikage -en eso el rubio asiente y empieza a contar sobre lo que estaba pasando y de traer vivo o muerto a Sasuke, lo malo es que al parecer ambos jóvenes no se percataron de algo-.

¿?: Alguien puede alcanzar a oír lo que hablan esos dos -decia un chico con marcas rojas en sus mejillas que estaba oculto en unos arboles, y no era el único, también se encontraba un chico amante de los insectos, una rubia, una pelirosa, una pelicastaña, un chico de enormes cejas y dos ojiperlas. Eran Kiba, Shino, Ino, Sakura (la arrastraron por la fuerza ya que no estaba interesada), Tenten, Rock Lee, Neji y Hinata que trataban de escuchar lo que hablaban Sai y Naruto- diablos, no escucho nada de lo que dicen.

Hinata: Oigan no creen que esto es una mala idea -decia la peliazul algo nerviosa- Naruto-kun dijo que quería hablar en privado con Sai -en eso Ino lo niega-.

Ino: Por supuesto que no, todos somos amigos de Naru y tenemos el derecho de saber lo que esta pasando -dijo la rubia, aunque para ser sinceros, ella quería saber que le pasaba a su mejor amigo y porque se comportaba de esa manera- demonios, desde este lugar no puedo de lo que hablan, sera mejor que nos acerquemos -dicho eso todos se movieron sigilosamente a unos arboles que se encontraban mas cerca del rubio y el pelinegro (METICHES XD) una vez que se acercaron lograron oír parte de la conversación-.

Sai: Con que de eso se trata de su misión -el rubio asiente a eso- solo ten cuidado amigo, no sabemos de lo que es capaz de hacer ese traidor para lograr su objetivo.

Naruto: Tranquilo Sai, yo ya estoy listo para una situación como esta -decía mas que seguro de sus palabras y eso tranquilizo al pelinegro- ahora que sabes lo que voy hacer, quiero que me hagas una promesa como mi amigo -Sai asiente a eso- quiero que me prometas que nunca dejes sola a Ino-chan y que siempre la hagas feliz -esas palabras confundieron bastante a los que estaban escondidos y en especial a la Yamanaka-.

Sai: No te preocupes amigo, yo me encargare de cuidarla -dijo tranquilamente y eso no le gusto a Naruto que lo miraba de forma seria-.

Naruto: Escuchame bien Sai, tienes que tomártelo en serio de lo que te estoy pidiendo, quiero que de verdad me prometas que cuidaras de Ino-chan pase lo que pase -decia el rubio que esta vez elevo un poco su voz-.

Sai: Tranquilo Naruto, te prometo que lo haré -decia algo sorprendido por el cambio de su amigo pero en eso el rubio se le acerca al pelinegro ya que al parecer el no cree que el pelinegro se lo tomaba en serio-.

Naruto: ¡Escuchame bien de lo que te voy! -dijo el mientras que sujetaba a Sai por los hombros- ¡mas te vale que la trates como una reina, porque tu mi amigo acabas de encontrar a la mujer perfecta, y si yo tuviera la suerte de encontrar a la mujer perfecta yo le regalaría flores todos los días, pero no cualquier flor, las favoritas de Ino-chan son las rosas azules, también le gusta que le traigan el desayuno a la cama cada mañana y en los fines de semana le preparen su favorito que son los Hot cakes con zarzamora en medio y bañado con miel de maple acompañado con una taza de chocolate caliente y un vaso de jugo con naranja. Yo seria su paño para llorar y su mejor amigo y pasaría todos los días intentando pensar en como hacerla reír ya que ella tiene...tiene la sonrisa mas maravillosa de toda Konoha -decia con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras recordaba perfectamente a la Yamanaka sonriendo-.

Sai y los que estaban ocultos estaban completamente sorprendidos por las palabras del Uzumaki, técnicamente habia dicho que le gustaba la Yamanaka mientras que ella estaba completamente roja por lo que escucho.

Ino: _"Le gusto... ¡a Naru le gusto, pero porque nunca me lo dijo!" _-eran los pensamientos de la rubia mientras colocaba su mano en su pecho y sentía como su corazón latía como nunca- _"__mi corazón esta tan acelerado, porque... porque me siento tan feliz de saber que le gusto Naru, sera que... ¿pero no puede ser yo quiero a Sai... o no?"_

Con Naruto y Sai.

Sai: Naruto... acaso tu... -decía mas que sorprendido de las palabras del rubio mientras que el estaba completamente rojo ya que las palabras se le salieron de la boca-.

Naruto: Eehh, bueno yo... este...eso... eso es lo que harías si yo fuera tu, pero no lo soy, asi tu hazlo -en eso el rubio se coloca la mascara Anbu blanca de bordes rojo de grandes orejas alzándose sobre la cabeza dando el aspecto de un zorro, luego mira por ultima vez al pelinegro- espero que cumplas con tu palabra y que cuides de Ino-chan -dicho eso el rubio se va corriendo del campo de

entrenamiento dejando a Sai pensativo mientras que Ino salia de su escondite-.

Ino: NARU -gritaba el nombre del rubio que al parecer no la escuchaba- ¡espera no te vayas, quiero hablar contigo!... Naru -viendo como Naruto se perdía a lo lejos y la vez sentía un gran dolor en su corazon- porque... porque siento que ya no lo volveré a ver mas -en eso una pequeña lagrima recorría por su rostro mientras veia a la persona mas importante de su vida irse y a la vez sentía un mal presentimiento, como si algo terrible se avecina hacia Naruto-.


	2. Chapter 2

Primero que nada agradezco a los que postearon en mi trabajo y a los que pasan a leerlo, este trabajo es muy especial ya que esta relacionado con mi pareja favorita, ahora les dejo la segunda parte de esta historia, disfrutenla n_n

* * *

Habían pasado 10 días desde que Naruto Uzumaki se fue a cumplir con su misión de acabar con el Uchiha de una vez por todas, todo sus amigos estaban preocupados ya que no tenían noticias del rubio aunque solo 4 personas estaban mas que preocupados. El primero era Sai que se encontraba pintando en su departamento pensando en su amigo que aun no daba señales, la segunda era Tsunade que dejo su trabajo a un lado debido a la preocupación que tenia y se preguntaba si su hijo estaba bien, también Shizune se encontraba en el mismo estado que su maestra ignorando los documentos preguntadose si su onii-chan estaría a salvo. Pero la persona que estaba mas que preocupada por el Uzumaki era Ino que aun no se podía quitar de la cabeza las palabras de rubio, la rubia durante esos 10 días se la pasaba horas en la entrada principal de la aldea esperando de que su amigo regresara, varias veces se le veia distraída en su trabajo ya que no dejaba de pensar si se encontraba bien o si regresaría para que pudieran hablar sobre lo que paso ese dia en que se fue.

Otro día comienza en la tranquila Konoha mientras que el Hospital de la aldea, la rubia Yamanaka se encontraba en su oficina trabajando en los informes médicos tratando de concentrarse en su deber, pero aun así no se podía sentir preocupada por Naruto. Aun no podía creer que su amigo estaba enamorado de ella y al mismo tiempo se sentía tan feliz de saberlo, pero a la vez estaba confundida ya que ella amaba a su prometido y la fecha de su boda estaba muy cerca, en ese momento ella miro una fotografía al de su lado, una donde ella y el rubio sonreían al pasar un buen día juntos en aquel festival que se celebro en la aldea el año pasado, una lagrima rodó por su mejilla mientras tomaba la foto apretándola suavemente contra su pecho añorando el pronto regreso de Naruto.

Ino: Por favor Naru, regresa pronto, me siento tan sola si tu no estas a mi lado -decía ella mientras abrazaba la foto y varias lagrimas caían de sus ojos, de pronto alguien toco la puerta y rápidamente se limpio las lagrimas rápidamente y colocaba la foto en su sitio- adelante -en eso la puerta se abre y entraba nada mas que Hinata- hola Hinata, que haces por aquí.

Hinata: Hola Ino-san, venia a visitarte y -sonrojándose un poco- sin querer te escuche de lo que decías sobre Naruto-kun -la rubia se sonrojo bastante por lo que dijo la Hyuuga- por saber ¿a ti te gusta Naruto-kun? -pregunto ella mientras que la rubia lo niega-.

Ino: D-de que esta hablando Hinata, Naru es solo mi amigo y na... -no pudo continuar bebido a que Hinata la interrumpe-.

Hinata: Eso no es cierto, se te nota a lo lejos de que tu sientes algo por Naruto-kun, ademas de la forma de que hablas de el y el como se te iluminan los ojos al solo verlo es una señal clara que lo amas -decia la Hyuuga sorprendiendo a la rubia mientras que su corazón latía con fuerza-.

Ino: No es verdad Hinata yo amo a Sai y a Naru solo lo quiero como mi mejor amigo -decía ella mientras la duda resuena en su voz y Hinata le mira insistentemente-.

Hinata: Quiero que me respondes algo Ino-san, que siente cuando esta junto con Naruto-kun o Sai, cual es la diferencia entre ellos -dijo tranquilamente y la rubia solo pensaba en esos dos-.

Ino: Bueno, con Sai me he sentido feliz estos meses desde que somos novios y me alegra que todos los días me llama hermosa... pero cuando estoy con Naru -poniendo una expresión de alegría y amor- todo es distinto, me siento tan alegre y viva a su lado y cada vez que el me visitaba mi vida se ilumina con su presencia, ademas de las veces que me apoyo para mejorar como ninja medico o de cuanto me sentía triste el estaba a mi lado para consolarme. En solo pensar en el me alegra y me hace sentir tan llena, es lo primero que viene a mi mente cuando me despierto y lo ultimo que pienso antes de dormir -dijo la Yamanaka mientras que Hinata le sonriera por las palabras de su amiga-.

Hinata: Sabes, por la forma de como hablas de el y como se te iluminan los ojos hasta yo me doy cuenta... tu lo amas -decia la Hyuuga mientras que la Yamanaka negaba eso aunque una parte de ella aceptaba que amaba al rubio con todo su corazón, en eso Ino recordó algo que siempre le quiso preguntar a la ojiperla-.

Ino: Oye Hinata y que paso contigo, yo siempre supe que tu estabas enamorada de Naru, acaso ya no sientes nada por el -pregunto la rubia a su amiga y ella lo negaba con la cabeza-.

Hinata: Yo también pensaba lo mismo cuando me declare a Naruto-kun cuando Akatsuki ataco la aldea hace tiempo, pero luego me di cuenta que solo era admiración por Naruto-kun y un dia el y yo hablamos sobre eso y ambos quedamos como mejores amigos -decía la Hyuuga sonriendo mientras que la Yamanaka se alegraba que su amiga no haya perdido la amistad del rubio-.

Los minutos pasaban y ambas chicas pasaban un buen rato hablando de los viejos tiempos cuando comenzaron su carrera ninja, pero de pronto la alegría que habia en ese sitio se fue cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe debido a Sakura entro a la oficina mas que molesta con unos documentos en mano.

Sakura: Aquí tienes los informes de esta semana Yamanaka -decia muy enfadada y eso no le agrado para nada a Ino y Hinata-.

Hinata: Oye Sakura esa no es forma de tratar a Ino-san, recuerda que ella es tu amiga -decia mas que molesta por la actitud de la pelirosa-.

Sakura: Tu no me metas en esto Hyuuga, tu no tienes el derecho de decir lo que yo haga, esto es entre la cerda y yo -decia mientras fulminaba a la Hyuuga con la mirada y eso hizo que la Yamanaka se enfade-.

Ino: ¡Hasta cuando seguirás actuando de esa manera Sakura, es que acaso no puedes superar eso, es porque yo tengo el puesto de directora del Hospital, porque se supere en el entrenamiento como ninja medico, dime es por eso! -decia la rubia que ya estabas mas que harta de como la trataba su amiga-.

Sakura: Tu nunca me superaste cerda, de seguro hiciste trampa o sobornaste a Tsunade-sama con Sake. Eres una tramposa y siempre lo seras porque me quitaste un puesto que era por derecho mio y no conforme con eso me robaste a Naruto, tu me robaste a mi mejor amigo y todo para mantenerlo a tu lado y hacerlo que me despreciara ¡no sabes como te detesto! -decia la pelirosa mientras que Ino estaba furiosa por lo que habia dicho-.

Ino: ¡Eso no es cierto, tu misma lo perdiste con tus estupideces y mas con lo que paso hace tiempo en el País del Hierro al decirle esa mentira! -al decir eso Sakura lo miraba sorprendida que ya nadie sabia de eso- ¡y en caso que te preguntes de como es que lo se es porque Sai me lo contó todo. Como diablos se te ocurre usar los sentimientos de alguien y mas sabiendo de que tu le gustabas a Naru! -dijo la rubia dejando a Sakura se enojaba-.

Sakura: ¡Tu no sabes nada de porque lo hice, todo lo hacia era por protegerlo, no quería que lo hirieran y por eso lo hice pero claro, tu no sabes nada cerda! -se defendió ella pero la Yamanaka mostró una pequeña sonrisa-.

Ino: Es verdad todo lo hacías por el... por Sasuke, eres digna de el Sakura, es un traidor malnacido y tu una estúpida fan que nunca creció y maduro siendo lo que eres... UN MALDITO ESTORBO -exclamo ella haciendo que Sakura pierda los estribos-.

Sakura: AL MENOS YO NO SOY UNA PUTA QUE SE ROBA A LAS PERSONAS -en ese momento la pelirosa cargaba su puño con Chakra y se le lanza en contra de Ino- SHAAANAAA... -el ataque de la pelirosa nunca llego debido a que Hinata la detuvo con su Jukken que le dio en el estomago- ¡aaaaahhh... maldita... Hyuuga...porque te metes... en mis asuntos! -decia muy adolorida por el golpe de Hinata-.

Hinata: Te lo merecías por tratar de atacar a tu propia compañera, ademas que tu solo estas celosa de Ino-san, tu siempre fuiste una mala persona Sakura y ahora mas que nunca mereces estar ahí en el suelo -decia la Hyuuga viendo tendida a la pelirosa en el suelo mientras que Ino agradecía por haberla defendido de Sakura. Luego la rubia se acerco y miro de mala gana a su ex-amiga-.

Ino: Escúchame bien Haruno -decía con una voz de mando que sorprende a Sakura- te he soportado todos tus desplantes y faltas de respeto por consideración a la amistad que alguna vez tuvimos, pero tu maldita actitud ya me tiene mas que harta, escúchame con atencion para que te entre en esos sordos oídos tuyos, o cambias tu manera de actuar y de lidiar con los demás o te corro de aquí y te quito tu licencia como medico, me oyes -la pelirosa estaba por completo en shock por las duras palabras de la que fue su mejor amiga-.

Sakura: Tu... tu no serias capaz de hacerme eso -decia algo asustada mientras que la rubia seguía mirándola a los ojos-.

Ino: Claro que puedo hacerlo, soy la Directora de este Hospital y sobre todo tu jefa -dijo ella mientras que la pelirosa se ponía mas nerviosa- ahora vete de mi oficina en este instante -ordeno la rubia y Sakura lentamente se levantaba del suelo-.

Sakura: H-hai Ino...sama -dicho eso la pelirosa se retira con la cola entre las patas y la rubia solo suspiraba y tomaba asiento mientras que Hinata le sonreía a su amiga-.

Hinata: Esta vez me sorprendiste Ino-san, es la primera que veo que alguien calle de esa manera a Sakura -la Yamanaka mostró una sonrisa ante eso-.

Ino: No sabes cuanto tiempo he querido decírselo en su cara jejeje le viste la expresión de terror en sus ojos jajaja -ambas chicas reían al recordar eso- por Kami, hubiera sido bueno tener una cámara para recordar en ese momento jajajajaja -Hinata asentía a eso mientras seguían riéndose hasta que algo sucedió-.

No pasaron ni casi 2 minutos con lo que sucedió con Sakura cuando un sismo de muy alta intensidad sorprendió a toda Konoha con la guardia baja y las chicas no sabían reaccionar ante esta situación, Ino al ser la Directora del Hospital mantuvo la mente fría para pensar rápidamente en una solución mientras que Hinata estaba debajo de un marco recordando viejas medidas de seguridad en casos como este, en ese momento una enfermera en medio de todo el caos que habia logro llegar a la oficina de la Yamanaka.

Enfermera: CUALES SON SUS ORDENES DIRECTORA -decia ella que se veia muy alterada-.

Ino: ¡Saquen a todos los pacientes del edificio inmediatamente pero calma, no quiero mas heridos! -la enfermera asiente a las palabras de la rubia mientras que ella miraba a la ojiperla- ¡Hinata, ayúdame por favor!

El temblor que aun no se detenía aterraba a todos los aldeanos de Konoha que salían de sus hogares, afortunadamente en el Hospital todo el mundo fue evacuado a tiempo antes de que una desgracia mayor sucediera, Ino y Hinata se preguntaban que estaba pasando y su respuesta llego de uno de los pacientes que lograba ver algo que se encontraba a mucha distancia pero la vista era aterradora.

En la torre del Hokage Tsunade con Shizune se afirmaba de lo que podian por la fuerza del terremoto mientras que varios objetos de la oficina se caían y otros se rompían.

Shizune: ¡Tsunade-sama que diablos esta sucediendo! -decia la pelinegra que se encontraba muy aterrada-.

Tsunade: ¡Yo tampoco lo se, pero estoy seguro que algo provoco que esta provocando esto! -dijo la rubia mientras trataba de ponerse de pie- ¡rápido Shizune tenemos que salir de la torre antes que se...! -no pudo continuar debido a que las ventanas de la oficina se rompieron, ambas mujeres se alejaron lo mas rapido posible para no salir lastimadas por los trozos de cristal que salieron volando, fue en ese momento que la Hokage y su asistente vieron por la ventana destruida algo que las dejo impactadas-.

QUE ES ESO -eran los pensamientos de varios aldeanos y ninjas incluyendo a Tsunade, Shizune, Ino y Hinata y las personas del Hospital vieron con terror y miedo algo que jamas creían ver-.

A la distancia toda Konoha observaba con miedo un pequeño domo brillante que casi asemejaba la puesta que parecía titilar a la distancia mientras se desvanecía poco a poco y al tiempo que la tierra se sacudía mas fuerte mientras la brillante cúpula desaparecía junto con el poderosos sismo. Horas mas tarde ante aquel gran suceso, Shinobis y Anbus de Konoha ayudaban a los aldeanos que quedaron lastimados durante el sismo mientras que en la aun intacta torre de Hokage se realizaba una reunión sobre lo ocurrido, en ese momento estaban todos los amigos del rubio junto con Kakashi, Gai, Iruka y Anko en la oficina de Tsunade mientras que Shizune entraba con unos documentos en mano.

Tsunade: Muy bien Shizune, dame el reporte de los daños que hay en toda Konoha -ordeno la líder de la aldea mientras que la pelinegra se ponía a leer los papeles que llevaba consigo-.

Shizune: Según los informes que nos llego recientemente de los Anbus, hubo una gran explosión de Chakra entre los Países del Fuego y Viento, gracias a eso causo el terremoto que causo un gran daño a la aldea, hay casi un 40% de los hogares y edificios están muy dañados pero la zona comercial quedo completamente destruida, muchos aldeanos como algunos Shinobis quedaron muy gravemente heridos -decía la asistente de la Hokage que solo suspiraba, le tomo mucho tiempo a Konoha ponerse de pie después del ataque de Pain y ahora tenia que ser reconstruida nuevamente-.

Tsunade: Al parecer no merecemos los únicos afectados, posiblemente Suna también debió ser sido alcanzada por el terremoto -decia mas que preocupada al igual que los que estaban presente en la oficina, luego la Hokage mirando a la Yamanaka- Dime Ino, como están los pacientes en el Hospital.

Ino: El Hospital resistió el terremoto Tsunade-sama, pero entre heridos y pacientes estamos a tope y comenzamos a sobre llenarnos -decia la rubia mientras que Sakura solo sonreía triunfantemente pensando de que su ex-amiga había fallado y de que a ella la nombrarían como la nueva Directora- pero ya di instrucciones a mi personal para acomodar 4 pacientes por cuarto para asi no tener problemas en caso de que llegue mas heridos, y en cuanto al manejo de heridos se les esta atendiendo de acuerdo a gravedad y orden de llegada, ahora todo fluye tranquilamente -concluyo la Yamanaka con una sonrisa mientras que la pelirosa solo maldecía por su mala suerte.-

Neji: Tsunade-sama usted sabe que fue lo que causo esa explosión para crear tal desastre -pregunto el genio del clan Hyuuga mientras todos los que estaban presentes pensaban en lo mismo y Tsunade solo se resignaba a tener que decirles la verdad-.

Tsunade: De algún modo u otro tenían que saberlo -todo el mundo miraba a la rubia sin entender de lo que dijo-.

Kakashi: Disculpe Hokage-sama, pero nos puede decir de que esta hablando -pregunto el Copy-nin-.

Tsunade: Creo que es solo una suposición, pero es posible de la causa del terremoto tiene que ver con la misión que le di a Naruto -eso sorprendió bastante a lo que estaban en la oficina y en especial a cierta rubia-.

Ino: ¡Por favor Tsunade-sama díganos a donde fue Naru! -decia ella ya que estaba bastante preocupada por su amigo-.

Naruto: Días atrás envié a Naruto a una misión muy importante, traer vivo o muerto a Sasuke -esas palabras causaron que todos quedaran en shock y mas la Yamanaka que recordaba como el emo mato a su padre y sus amigos-.

Sakura: ¡COMO QUE TRAER VIVO O MUERTO A SASUKE-KUN MAESTRA, PORQUE ORDENO ALGO ASI! -reclamo la pelirosa mientras que todos se tapaban los oídos por los gritos que lanzaba-.

Tsunade: Di esa orden debido a que tu "Sasuke-kun" trato de matar al Raikage hace unas semanas atrás -otra noticia que dejo sin habla a los presentes- ademas que esta decisión fue tomada por el consejo de la aldea debido a los crímenes que cometió en el pasado... o acaso se te olvido de que ese traidor mato a cientos de ninjas después de que la guerra termino, y eso incluye al asesinato de Shikamaru, Chouji y los lideres de los clanes Yamanaka, Nara y Akimichi -dijo mas que molesta viendo que la pelirosa aun no dejaba de ser una chica después de tanto tiempo-.

Sakura: Pero aun así no debió ordenar eso maestra, que pasa si en verdad Sasuke-kun no fue el que los mato -decía ella teniendo la esperanzas de que la Hokage cambie la orden que dio sobre el Uchiha-.

Kakashi: Sakura debes dejar de preocuparte tanto por Sasuke, tenes que aceptar que el ya no es aquel compañero que alguna vez fue, ahora es una persona consumido por su rencor y odio y debe ser detenido a cualquier costo. Sera mejor que madura de una vez y deja el pasado atrás o comenzare a cuestionarme seriamente sobre tus capacidades como kunoichi -dijo el peliblanco seriamente mientras que Sakura se callaba y bajaba lo cabeza por las duras palabras de sus maestros-.

Tsunade: Mejor olvidemos esto y vamos a lo principal -decía la rubia para cambiar de tema- pienso enviar a un equipo de apoyo y rescate en donde se origino la explosión y que busque a Naruto y lo ayuden en caso que sea necesario -todo el mundo asiente ante las palabras de la Hokage- muy bien los equipos que irán en esta misión son... -en ese momento la rubia Hokage es interrumpida cuando un Anbu apareció en su oficina en una bola de humo-.

Anbu: ¡Hokage-sama, el Kazekage esta en las puertas de la aldea y trae consigo a Kitsune-Taichou en muy mal estado y el cuerpo sin vida del traidor Uchiha! -todo el mundo incluyendo a Tsunade se alarmaron bastante al oír eso y en especial Ino que salio de las primeras junto con la ojimiel mientras que los demás las seguían-.

La Hokage e Ino juntos con los demás ninjas corrían a gran velocidad hacia las puertas de la aldea y una vez que llegaron al lugar en donde Gaara los esperaba y en sus hombros estaban Fukasaku y Shima que se veían muy lastimados y cansados. Detrás del Kazekage su arena alzaba en el aire a dos cuerpos, uno de ellos era nada mas que Naruto que tenia grandes y profundas heridas por todo su cuerpo, el otro cuerpo era del traidor Uchiha... o lo que quedaba de el. El cadáver del Sasuke estaba casi irreconocible debido a que le faltaba el brazo izquierdo, de la cintura hacia abajo habia nada, como si alguien se las quito y su rostro estaba casi desfigurado. Tsunade se acerco de inmediato al pelirrojo Kage para hablar.

Tsunade: ¡Gaara que estas haciendo aquí, deberías estar en Suna por lo del terremoto! -decia sorprendida-.

Gaara: Fui a investigar la causa del terremoto cuando vi la enorme explosión de Chakra desde la torre del Kazekage -decía con su semblante serio y lentamente su arena bajaba los cuerpos del Uzumaki y Uchiha- una vez que llegue al centro de la explosión me sorprendí de ver a estos dos ahí y creo que su pelea causo este desastre -en ese momento la rubia Yamanaka corrió para comenzar a revisar y tratar las heridas de su amigo. Por otro lado Sakura solo lloraba mientras abrazaba el cuerpo sin vida de Sasuke-.

Sakura: SASUKE-KUUUUUN -gritaba de forma desconsolada mientras se aferraba al cuerpo del Uchiha- NOOOOOO, ESTO NO PUEDE ESTAR PASÁNDOME, TU NO PUEDES ESTAR MUERTO -los presentes solo miraban y negaban ante la actitud de la pelirosa-.

Tsunade: No se como podre agradecerte por traerlo de vuelta Gaara -decia mas que agradecida al ver que su hijo regreso a Konoha-.

Gaara: No hay de que Tsunade-sama, ademas yo no podía dejar asi a un amigo en ese estado -dijo el pelirrojo Kazekage y en eso Fukasaku y Shima saltaban a los hombros de Tsunade-.

Fukasaku: Tsunade-chan tenemos que llevar de inmediato a Naruto-chan para que sea tratado lo mas rápido posible -decía el viejo sapo bastante preocupado por la salud del rubio-.

Shima: El pobre quedo realmente herido en esta batalla y su cuerpo recibió mucha carga -dijo la esposa de Fukasaku viendo como Ino curaba a Naruto-.

Ino: ¡Por favor Naru resiste, pronto estarás bien! -decía mientras curaba las heridas de mayor gravedad y en ese momento el rubio abrió los ojos lentamente y miraba a la chica-.

Naruto: Ino...chan...eres tu -susurraba apenas el rubio debido al cansancio-.

Ino: Espera no hables estas muy débil, mejor guarda tus fuerzas las necesitas -dijo la rubia mientras le miraba con preocupación y con las lagrimas cayendo descontroladas por sus suaves mejillas mientras trataba e vano de contenerlas-.

Naruto: Ino-chan...Sasuke...el jamas...te tocara -era lo único que podías decir debido al agotamiento mientras le limpiaba las lagrimas a la Yamanaka-.

Ino: De que estas hablando Naru -dijo la rubia mientras el rubio mostraba una pequeña sonrisa-.

Naruto: Ese maldito...quería usarte...como su...juguete personal...pero yo no permití...yo nunca...dejaría que te...pusiera un dedo encima -dijo el rubio sorprendiendo a su amiga por lo que dijo y poco a poco los ojos del rubio comenzaron a cerrarse- estas...a salvo...Ino...chan -en ese momento cae desmayado aterrando a Ino-.

Ino: NARU DESPIERTA POR FAVOR, NO ME DEJES DESPIERTA -en ese momento se da cuenta que el rubio se desmayo debido a la perdida de Chakra y sangre- ¡Tsunade-sama tenemos que llevarlo rapido al hospital! -al decir la Hokage junto con la rubia lo levantan al Uzumaki, pero en ese momento Sakura se levanto y miraba al rubio con mucho odio-.

Sakura: ERES UN MALDITO MONSTRUO NARUTO, COMO PUDISTE MATAR A SASUKE-KUN -grito histérica y fuera de control y eso no le gusto para nada a Tsunade, pero ella decidió ignorarla-.

Tsunade: Shhh descansa Naruto tu ya cumpliste tu misión, después de todo Sakura nunca dijo como debías de traer a ese traidor- decia la Hokage al tiempo que acariciaba suavemente el cabello del fatigado y herido ojiazul ignorando por completo a la pelirosa se enfadaba aun mas de lo que estaba-.

Sakura: COMO PUEDE TRATARLO DE ESA MANERA SHISHIO, ESE MONSTRUO CO MI SASUKE-KUN SIN PIEDAD, MERECE SER EJECUTADO -la ojimiel no soporto mas las de lo que decia su alumna y decidió callarla de la mejor manera que conocía-.

Tsunade: CIERRA TU PUTA BOCA HARUNO -le ordeno la ojimiel para callarla con un fuerte golpe al estomago que la dejo de rodillas en el suelo y a la vez un poco de sangre salia de su boca, la Hokage solo miraba fijamente a la pelirosa- me has decepcionado Sakura, siempre te creí mas lista, pero creo que me equivoque contigo -sus palabras estaban llenas de desprecio antes de que le diera la espalda a la pelirosa antes de que todo el grupo corriera bajo sus ordenes al hospital para atender las heridas del rubio-.

La desconsolada y traicionada Sakura solo podía mirar el cuerpo sin vida de Sasuke en manos de los Anbus para deshacerse de el y a la vez miraba como sus amigos y maestro la dejaban sola, en ese momento lanza una mirada de odio total al inconsciente del Uzumaki mientras pensaba en una sola cosa.

Sakura: Maldito seas Naruto, me las vas a pagaras, de un modo u otro me vengare de ti y de todos que me traicionaron- si, la pelirosa al final estaba terminando como el Uchiha, cegada por el odio y la venganza-.

Una vez que llevaron a Naruto al Hospital para que atendido de inmediato por Ino y su mejores médicos, la operación duros unas horas debido al gran daño que recibió el rubio en todo su cuerpo, una vez que termino la operación lo llevaron a una habitación especial para que vigilen su condición. Minutos después la Hokage junto con la Yamanaka hablaban en privado con Gaara y los viejos sapos.

Tsunade: Dime Ino, como te fue la operación -decía bien preocupada por la salud del rubio-.

Ino: Nos costo mucho en sanar todas sus heridas ademas de que tenia todos los músculos de su cuerpo desgarrado y su red de Chakra estaba muy dañada -dijo ella en el mismo estado que la ojimiel- pusimos a Naru en un cuarto especial para que lo vigilen a cada momento en caso de una emergencia... pero hay algo que me tiene muy preocupada.

Tsunade: De que estas hablando Ino, que tan mal esta Naruto -sintiendo miedo de lo que iba a decir la rubia-.

Ino: No es eso, lo que me preocupa es que el Chakra del Kyūbi no esta curando el cuerpo de Naru como siempre lo hacia, algo debe estar pasando para que el zorro no lo cure -al decir eso los dos Kages se preocuparon bastante mientras que los viejos sapos solo se miraban entre ellos-.

Fukasaku: Creo que la carga de usar esa técnica le afecto bastante al cuerpo de Naruto-chan, incluso el Kyūbi quedo agotado para que no pueda curarlo -decia el viejo sapo y su asiente mientras que los demás solo los miraban sin entender de lo que hablaba-.

Tsunade: Me puede decir de que esta hablando Fukasaku-sama ¿que tiene que ver la condición de Naruto con ese técnica que menciona? -pregunto la Hokage mientras que Fukasaku la miraba a los ojos-.

Fukasaku: La técnica que uso Naruto-chan es la misma que acabo de un golpe a Madara y Obito de un solo golpe -ese dato sorprendió a las dos rubias y el Kazekage- se trata de combinar el Chakra natural del Senjutsu, con el Chakra del Kyuubi y el Chakra elemental de Viento en un gigantesco Rasen Shurinken, a este técnica la llamamos Senpou: Kyūbi Cho Ōdama Rasen Shurinken -Tsunade, Ino y Gaara estaban sin habla al oír tal ataque de Naruto-.

Shima: Pero creo que no debió usarla en el estado que se encontraba su cuerpo -luego la esposa de Fukasaku se une a la conversación- su cuerpo recibió una carga descomunal al usarla, es un milagro que aun sigo vivo.

Ino: ¡Por favor Fukasaku-sama, Shima-sama, díganos que le sucedió a Naru al enfrentarse al Uchiha! -decía la rubia queriendo saber que le sucedió a su amigo-.

Fukasaku: Sera mejor que les cuente desde el inicio -dijo e- viejo sapo mientras aclaraba su garganta- Naruto-chan nos invoco a mi a Ma para que los ayudemos a localizar al Uchiha. Nos tomo mucho tiempo en encontrarlo debido a que estaba en constante movimiento para no ser descubierto por los ninjas de Suna. Una vez que lo encontramos en un bosque cercano al País del Viento comenzó la batalla entre el y Naruto-chan.

Flashback

Todo era destrucción por donde se viera, el paisaje estaba devastado y destruido con grandes secciones del bosque carcomidos por el fuego mientras que otros arboles parecían haber sido desprendidos del suelo por fuertes vendavales. En el paraje destrozado no se podía nada que fuera solo dos personas de ropas destrozadas y heridas sangrantes mirándose fijamente el uno al otro, uno de ellos era un rubio de cristalinos ojos azules con dos viejos sapos en sus hombros que miraba a la otra persona frente a el, su antiguo compañero de equipo y rival Sasuke que estaba consumido por completo en las flamas de la venganza y miraba a al ojiazul con rencor mientras que su Sharingan no perdía registro de su oponente.

La pelea habia comenzado hacia ya un buen tiempo y gracias a la ayudas de Fukasaku y Shima pudo localizar a su ex-amigo y rival que se dirigía por el oeste del País del Viento y de inmediato le corto el paso para dar inicio a una feroz batalla, a su alrededor el atardecer callo dando paso a la negra y espectral noche donde las llamas del Uchiha resplandecían al tiempo que el Uzumaki atacaba sin parar no con cientos, sino con miles de clones que no dejaban de caer como de seres humanos sobre Sasuke que no dijo nada al ver el Rasengan en manos de Naruto mientras el trazaba sellos y de inmediato el chirrido resonaba en toda la zona mientras el Chidori aparecía en sus manos.

Sasuke: La ultima vez perdiste Dobe y hoy no sera la excepción -en eso le lanzo contra Naruto mientras que el corría hacia el Uchiha y ambas ataques colisionaban causando una gran explosión, tanto el rubio y el pelinegro quedaron lastimados por la colisión de sus mejores técnicas-.

Naruto: ¡Sera mejor que te entregues por las buenas Sasuke, si lo haces hay una posibilidad de que solo tengas que pasar unos años en prisión, así tendrás la oportunidad de reconstruir tu clan cuando salgas! -dijo el rubio tratando de convencer al Uchiha mientras que el solo lo miraba con arrogancia-.

Sasuke:Estas loco Dobe, no hay nada en ese basurero que me interese, porque no mejor te largas antes de que me aburra y decida acabarte -amenazo el pelinegro pero el rubio no le hizo caso-.

Naruto: No me iré sin antes llevarte conmigo vivo o muerto a Konoha Teme -dijo mas que decidido mientras que el Uchiha mostraba una sonrisa perversa-.

Sasuke: Sabes algo Dobe, cuando termine mis asuntos en Suna ten por seguro que Konoha sera la siguiente, por cierto... como esta Sakura, aun sueña conmigo y ya te resignaste a que nunca te amare -dijo el pelinegro tratando de golpear una vieja del rubio, pero al parecer no sirvió-.

Naruto: Yo ya me olvide de ella después que me mintió en el País del Hierro solo para salvarte tu pellejo -dijo el rubio y Sasuke se molesto por eso- tal vez Sakura esta ciega por ti pero aun asi te ama de verdad y esta esperando tu regreso, así que entrégate por las buenas o las malas -declaro el Uzumaki sabiendo los sentimientos de su antigua compañera y a el no le gustaba de verla sufrir-.

Sasuke: Es verdad, esa tonta siempre fue y sera mi fan y tu siempre estarás solo, pobre de ti Dobe, también supe de que Hinata ya no te sigue desde hace tiempo -dijo el pensando de que esta vez funcionaria, pero al parecer no resulto-.

Naruto: No te atrevas a meter a Hinata en esto Teme, ella es como una hermana para mi y no soporto que nadie la insulte -dijo el rubio molesto mientras que el Uchiha solo sonreía con su habitual arrogancia-.

Sasuke: Ya veo, ya te resignaste a estar solo para siempre, pero no te preocupes, cuando valla a Konoha y la destruya te dejare a Sakura, después de todo adoras a las perdedoras aunque quizás conserve a Ino para mi, de seguro se ha puesto mas hermosa y seria un buen trofeo y me serviría para revivir el clan Uchiha -las palabras del Uchiha golpearon donde nunca debieron y de inmediato le respondió-.

Naruto: NI SE TE OCURRA PONERLE UN DEDO ENCIMA A INO-CHAN BASTARDO -rugió el rubio mientras que el Uchiha solo se reía-

Sasuke: Jajajaja con que te gusta la Yamanaka jajajajaja siempre detrás de una mujer que no te ama verdad Dobe, pero no te preocupes, quizás te la preste si sobre vives después de todo si va a ser mi puta tiene que aprender lo que le yo le ordene jajajaja -al decir esas palabras desato la ira del Uzumaki, el podía soportar cualquier insulto que le dijera el Uchiha, pero nunca perdonaría si hablaba mal de sus seres queridos y en especial si se trataba de Ino-.

Naruto: ¡No voy a permitir que toques a Ino-chan, antes que eso ocurra!...TE MATARE CON MIS PROPIAS MANOS -rápidamente el rubio se lanzo contra el Uchiha dando inicio a otra feroz batalla-.

Naruto se trenzo contra Sasuke en un feroz intercambio de golpes y agresiones, los clones del rubio no dejaban de caer en contra del pelinegro que de inmediato activo su amado Sharingan para seguir la batalla, las bolas de fuego estallaron con fuerza mientras que el rubio atacaba con fiereza dejando todo tras de si destruido por los constantes Rasengan que estrellaba contra el suelo ante la agilidad del Uchiha que solo sonreia seguro de sus ojos, Naruto comenzó a desesperarse, sabia que no tenia oportunidad contra esos ojos malditos y si no hacia algo al respecto acabaría cansado y rendido, poco a poco sus ojos adquirían un color amarillo con una pupila horizontal.

Sasuke: Así que de nuevo usaras esa estupidez del Modo Sennin, eh Dobe -dijo el pelinegro con cierta arrogancia en su voz mientras que el rubio no decía nada, solamente se lanzo con el Uchiha a gran velocidad que ni Sasuke apenas lograba eludir con su amado Sharingan mientras que las corrientes de viento de los ataques del comenzaban a herirlo lentamente al paso de la batalla-.

Los minutos comenzaron a volverse horas y pronto la noche los cubría mientras se atacaban sin parar una y otra vez, Fukasaku y Shima se habían desprendido del rubio para poder descansar y a la vez admirar desde la distancia como los kunais de Naruto enriquecidos de Chakra Fuuton detenían la espada electrificada de Sasuke quien no dejaba de arremeter contra el con toda su fuerza, los viejos sapos estaban mas que asombrados, ese par tenían un poder asombroso y las pausas de la lucha no duraban mas de 10 minutos para luego lanzarse a otra pelea, fue en ese momento en que la

batalla dio un giro inesperado. Los ojos del pelinegro cambiaron dando paso al Mangekyō Sharingan que brillaba en la oscuridad mientras las llamas negras del Amaterasu salían de sus ojos y se lanzaban en contra del rubio que gritaba al ser envuelto por las llamas, pero luego estallo en una bola de humo y el Uchiha solo maldecía la ver que el rubio no dejaba atrás su tendencia a los Kage Bunshin, de pronto las replicas del Uzumaki aparecieron para rodear a Sasuke mientras que el Modo Sennin de Naruto comenzaba a disminuir y empezaba a cansarse.

Sasuke: Ya te cansaste Dobe -dijo el arrogante Uchiha mientras se lanzaba contra Naruto quien de pronto todo su cuerpo ardía envuelto de las brillantes flamas de Chakra del Modo Rikudou aparecía en este momento-.

La lucha escalo a otro nivel mientras que el rubio se movía a toda velocidad por el campo de batalla lanzando feroces ataques de Bijuudama estallaban con fuerza mientras que el poderoso Kirin caía de las nubes destrozando el suelo mientras Naruto lo desviaba a un lado usando todo su poder despedazando el suelo de valle donde los colosos se batían sin descanso. Fukasaku y Shima no sabían que decir ante lo que estaban viendo, eran casi 16 horas de batalla y parecía que no iba a terminaría hasta que el Susanoo de Sasuke apareció en escena y en eso el Uzumaki se transforma en Kurama para igualar fuerzas. Las quijadas del zorro se abrieron mientras una poderosa Bijuudama surgía y se dirigía contra el pelinegro mientras que los brazos del Susanoo protegían al Uchiha del ataque del Kyuubi, el golpe fue demoledor que desato explosión tremenda que causo una fisura colosal en el suelo, entre la cortina de humo el blanco y demoledor Rasen Shurinken apareció golpeando al Uchiha que aun seguía protegido por enorme ser mientras estallido resonaba con fuerza todo quedaba reducido en silencio.

Todo estaba en ruina y asi llego el momento en que los dos cansados y heridos Naruto Uzumaki y Sasuke Uchiha se lanzaban una vez mas a pelear el uno contra el otro mientras que el pelinegro usaba el Chidori y el rubio el Rasengan, Naruto sabia bien que su técnica no iba a derrotar el Jutsu del Uchiha y en el ultimo segundo su capacidad de sorprender salio a flote, los ojos del Uchiha vieron como el Rasengan antes de impactar con el Chidori tomo un color blanco con pequeñas cuchillas, el Fuuton Rasengan venció fácilmente el Jutsu de Sasuke mientras salia volando con una profusa hemorragia en su hombro, al mismo tiempo el ojiazul respiraba agitado mientras que el Modo Rikudou se desvanecía pero aun conservaba el Modo Sennin. Sasuke se levanto del suelo realmente furioso al ver que su Chidori fue vencido y a la vez usaba su mejor carta, el Mangekyō Sharingan Eterno de Sasuke apareció mientras que el Susanoo completo se formaba para acabar con el Uzumaki. En ese momento el rubio tomo una decisión para terminar con loa pelea de una vez por todas, el rubio aun con lo que le quedaba de energía del Modo Sennin levanto su brazo mientras que el Rasen Shuriken se formara, pero algo sucedió, por alguna razon la gran esfera blanca comenzó a crecer rápidamente y tomar un color carmesí, Fukasaku y Shima se alarmaron bastante al reconocer esa técnica.

Shima: ¡No puede ser, el va usarlo Pa! -dijo alarmada a su marido al ver las claras intenciones del rubio-.

Fukasaku: ¡Detente Naruto-chan, tu cuerpo no podrá tanto poder! -grito el viejo sapo pero todo fue inútil al ver como el rubio se esforzaba en concentrar todo su Chakra en la gigantesca esfera carmesí con filosas cuchillas giraba a una velocidad endemoniada, de hecho era demasiado densa y poderosa como para poder arrojarla y por eso Naruto corría con su Jutsu en mano mientras esquivaba las flamas del Amaterasu que lanzaba el Susanoo del Uchiha y luego el rubio dio un gran salto para esquivar la gran espada del gran ser que se hundía en el suelo, fue en ese momento que aprovecho el ojiazul para caer sobre el pelinegro con todo lo que tenia mientras gritaba-.

Naruto: Senpou: Kyuubi Cho Ōdama Rasen Shuriken -y la gigantesca esfera caía sobre Sasuke mientras que la espada del Susanoo se desvanecía y sus manos detenían como podía el feroz ataque del rubio arremetía con poder, el ser espectral no pudo mas y recibió de lleno el poder de la gran esfera y a la vez una colosal estallido iluminaba el amanecer, casi como si fuera un segundo sol mientras todo lo que estaba cerca de la explosión-.

Una ves que todo termino, el cuerpo sin vida de Sasuke se encontraba en el epicentro del cráter todo ensangrentado mientras algunas partes de su cuerpo faltaban debido al poder de ese ultimo ataque del rubio, y hablando de del, Naruto caminaba a paso lento acercándose al cadáver del Uchiha mientras hacia un gran esfuerzo al soportar el gran dolor que sentía en todo su cuerpo, pero a pesar de eso tenia una gran sonrisa en su rostro mientras observaba el cielo azul y a la vez la imagen de una bella y alegre Ino le sonreia.

Naruto: Estas...a salvo...Ino-chan -el rubio no pudo soportar mas y cayo de frente, pero por alguna razon no llego al suelo debido a que algo amortiguo su caída- pero que... es arena -luego voltea a su derecha y se sorprende de ver a un viejo amigo- Gaara... que haces aquí -pregunto el rubio mientras que el Kazekage se acercaba a el-.

Gaara: Vine a investigar la explosión que causo un gran desastre en mi aldea -dijo seriamente mientras que el ojiazul sonreia nerviosamente- al parecer armaste un gran alboroto... como siempre.

Naruto: Jejeje lo siento... fue sin querer -riéndose apenas por el dolor que sentía- pero al menos pude cumplir con mi misión -dijo mientras observaba a varios metros el cuerpo del Uchiha-.

Gaara: Sera mejor que descanses amigo, me encargare de llevarte a tu aldea -dijo mientras que su arena alzaba al rubio en el aire y hacia lo mismo con el pelinegro para luego marchar en dirección a Konoha-.

Fin del Flashback

Una vez que Fukasaku termino de contar de lo que sucedió todo el mundo guardaba silencio sin poder creer de lo que habían escuchado, en ese momento el viejo sapo volvió a tomar la palabra.

Fukasaku: Naruto-chan dio una gran batalla que es digna de la historia ninja -dijo el viejo sapo orgulloso del logro del rubio-.

Shima: Y peleo con fuerzas para proteger a esa persona que mas quiere -dijo la anciana mientras miraba a la Yamanaka- y esa eres tu jovencita -al decir eso la rubia se sonrojo brutalmente causando que la esposa de Fukasaku se riera-.

Ino: ¡P-p-pero que cosas dice Shima-sama, Naru y yo solo somos amigos! -dijo la rubia tratando de ignorar como su corazon latía con gran velocidad en solo pensar que el rubio la protegió del Uchiha-.

Shima: Yo lo dudo, Naruto-chan siempre nos hablaba de ti cuando iba a entrenar al monte

Myōbokuzan -dijo ella mientras que la Yamanaka estaba tan roja como cierta Hyuuga-.

Ino: En... serio, Naru siempre... piensa en mi -dijo la rubia mientras le salia vapor por la cabeza y Shima solo asistía y a la vez se reía de la Yamanaka-.

Gaara: Creo que es mejor que regrese a Suna para informarle a los del consejo de lo que ha sucedido -dijo el Kazekage para cambiar de tema- también hay que avisarle a las demás a la Alianza Shinobi sobre la muerte de Sasuke y ver los daños que sufrió la aldea.

Tsunade: Nosotros también tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer gracias al desastre que provoco tarado de mi hijo -todo el mundo se rio mientras que el pelirrojo tenia una pequeña sonrisa, luego los sapos se fueron igual que el Kazekage quedando solo las rubias y al tiempo que la mujer ojimiel salia a paso lento de su oficina no sin antes dirigirle una mirada a la aun pensativa Ino al parecer las palabras de Shima se le habían clavado en la mente- oye Ino, cuida bien de mi hijo, no quiero que lo agotes mas de lo que ya esta ehhh -le dijo moviendo sus cejas de manera mas que sugerente al tiempo que salia de ahí con una enorme sonrisa y una Ino mas roja que un tomate solo negaba a esas acciones reclamándole a la Hokage sobre esa broma-.

El tiempo siguió con su transcurso después de la reunión, la Hokage envió mensajes a las demás Naciones Elementales de lo que habia sucedido y de avisar sobre la muerte de Sasuke y del fin del clan Uchiha. Durante todo ese tiempo Ino se encargo de cuidar y ver la salud de Naruto ya que aun no se recuperaba por completo, ella estuvo con el cada día y lo visito con frecuencia al saber de labios del delirante rubio y de los heridos sapos el como el Uchiha traidor planeaba hacerle las peores cosas del mundo, ella sin poder evitarlo beso al rubio en la frente por lo que hizo por ella mientras que sus sentimientos por el chico se hacían aun mas fuertes. Así los días se fueron como el agua entre las manos y el flamante día que varios esperaban llego, hoy era la boda de Sai e Ino.

La iglesia rebosaba de alegría y estaba decorada de la manera mas hermosa que se podía imaginar alguien con los arreglos mas bellos y lujosos hechos por la florería Yamanaka mientras todos los invitados estaban presentes a excepción de Sakura que no se le a visto desde aquel día, todos estaba en sus asientos contemplando como el ministro oficiaba la ceremonia, al final de corredor el hombre de cabellos negros se veia sereno y serio en su ropa ceremonial mientras a su lado una hermosa chica rubia enfundada en un hermoso vestido de nupcias, pero por alguna razon Ino no se veia feliz sino que estaba triste y nerviosa debido a que no podía quitarse de la cabeza a Naruto.

Sai: Oye Ino te encuentras bien -pregunto su futuro esposo viendo como se encontraba la rubio-.

Ino: Ehh -dándose cuenta que le hablaba- no te preocupes Sai, estoy bien, solo... estoy algo nerviosa -dijo la rubia con una pequeña sonrisa nerviosa mientras que el pelinegro la miraba a los ojos-.

Una vez que ambos llegaron al altar el ministro dio inicio a la ceremonia, en la mente de la Yamanaka las palabras de su amiga de ojos perlados y de Shima resonaron con fuerza mientras recordaba los momentos en que su amigo rubio y de la felicidad y alegría que sentía al lado de el, finalmente lo entendió y aceptaba, ella amaba y deseaba mas que nada estar estar al lado de su rubio, de su Naru, luego ella miraba discretamente a Sai.

Ino: _"__L__o siento __Sai,__ espero que me perdones__,__ pero mi lugar es con __mi Naru__"_- pensaba la mujer rubia al tiempo que el padre preguntaba si alguien se oponía a la unión de ellos dos y fue cuando sucedió-.

¡Yo me opongo! -dijo la fuerte y determinada voz mientras todo mundo se quedaba en completo shock-.

* * *

Y asi termina el segundo capitulo ¿quien sera el que se opuso al casamiento de Ino y Sai? Sera Sakura que quiere vengarse de su amiga, sera Naruto que salio del hospital para declararse a la chica que ama... o sera ¿?. Como sea se vera en la tercera y ultima parte de "Un amor que florece" nos vemos n_n.


	3. Chapter 3

Realmente lo siento por la demora de la conti de esta historia, pero este tiempo he tenido muchos atados en la pega, tuve que cortar algunas cabezas debido a las fallas y errores de algunos tecnicos dias despues de que subi el capitulo 2. Para todos los que han posteado y que siguen la historia les dedico la ultima parte de mi historia.

* * *

YO ME OPONGO -dijo fuerte y determinada la voz mientras todo el mundo se quedaba en completo shock y en especial...-.

Ino: Sai -dijo ella que se quedo callada con ojos abiertos de par en par mientras mira a Sai sin saber que hacer o decir-.

Sai: Me opongo a esta boda porque Ino merece ser feliz, yo la quiero mucho y se que ella también me quiere, pero no me ama.. ella ama a alguien mas y lamento haber tardado tanto en entenderlo -dijo el pelinegro mientras todo el mundo no sabia que decir-.

Ino: Sai, yo... -no pudo continuar debido a que Sai la interrumpe-.

Sai: No tienes que decir nada, yo se que no soy el mejor hombre de mundo cuando de emociones se trata, por eso mismo me tomo tanto tiempo en darme cuenta y se que tu también lo sabes pero temes hacer algo al respecto -Ino solo bajo un poco la mirada algo apenada por las palabras del pelinegro que alzo el rostro de la rubia- escuchame Naruto es a quien amas, el dio su vida al escuchar esas palabras de Sasuke y te defendió, eso es algo yo no podría hacer, es por eso no tienes que estar aqui anda ve junto a el.

Ino: Sai yo... yo no se que decir -dijo la rubia mientras algunas lagrimas de felicidad caían de sus ojos-.

Sai: No lo digas, solo ve y encargate de curar a Naruto, se que alegrara bastante al verte cuando el despierte -dicho eso la Yamanaka abrazo al pelinegro-.

Ino: Gracias Sai, muchas muchas gracias -luego la rubia se separa de Sai- se que un día vas a encontrar a esa persona especial, eso lo se-dicho eso se va corriendo hacia la entrada principal dejando a todos mas confundidos aunque Tsunade y Hinata solo sonreían por la Yamanaka que salia de la iglesia-.

Por los techos de la aldea se podía ver a una sonriente y mas que feliz rubia Yamanaka saltando de un lado a otro con ese hermoso rostro radiante lleno de felicidad mientras por su mente desfilaban los momentos graciosos y bellos que paso junto al rubio asi como los momentos de angustia que vivió a su lado, todo desfilaba por su mente mientras su corazón latía como loco al tiempo que avanzaba en dirección de su amado rubio. Por otro lado, en el Hospital de Konoha cierta figura se acercaba a la habitación en donde se encontraba Naruto recuperándose, en ese mismo lugar se encontraban unos Anbus que vigilaban la zona fueron noqueados misteriosamente por esa persona, una vez que la figura entro se acerco hacia el rubio y lo miraba de forma fría y sin ningún sentimiento y lentamente sacaba entre sus ropas un arma blanca. Una vez que Ino llego al Hospital unas enfermeras se sorprendieron de verla ya que sabían que hoy era su boda y una de ellas se acerco para hablar.

Enfermera: Ino-sama que hace usted aquí, no se supone que debería estar en medio de su boda -pregunto ella mientras que la rubia le mostraba una gran sonrisa-.

Ino: No te preocupes, la boda se cancelo ya que me di cuenta de que yo amo a mi Naru -declaro la Yamanaka mientras que sus ojos brillaban de alegría y la enfermera y sus compañeras se alegraron al oír eso-.

Enfermera: Me alegra que diga eso Ino-sama, nosotras pensábamos que no se daría cuenta de sus sentimientos -al decir eso la rubia se sonrojo brutalmente-.

Ino: Acaso ustedes también lo sabían -pregunto algo nerviosa mientras ellas asienten- soy tan fácil de descubrir -nuevamente las enfermeras asienten y ella se apena bastante- como sea, díganme como esta Naru.

Enfermera: Pues yo iba a ver como se encontraba pero luego llego la persona que envió para que se encargara de cuidarlo -dijo ella tranquilamente mientras la rubia la miraba sin entenderla-.

Ino: De que estas hablando, yo no envié a alguien -dijo ella y las enfermeras se miraban algo confundidas-.

Enfermera: Pero si hace unos instantes Sakura-san llego diciendo que usted misma le encargo de cuidar a Naruto-san -cuando dijo eso la rubia se alarmo ya que sintió que algo malo iba a ocurrir y se fue corriendo hacia donde estaba el rubio y las enfermeras la siguieron-.

La joven Yamanaka corría desesperada por los pasillos seguida de las enfermeras tenia un mal presentimiento, en ese momento y necesitaba legar al cuarto en cuanto fuera posible, a a distancia vio a los Anbus inconscientes afuera del mismo y temió lo peor, pateo la puerta entrando sin rodeos a la recamara del rubio solo para ver a la mujer de cabellos rosas sosteniendo un kunai mientras miraba al rubio con ojos homicidas y mas que lista para clavarlo en el, pero fue que en ese momento en que la rubia actuó.

Ino: ¡Shinranshin no Jutsu! (Jutsu Destrucción de Mentes) -el cuerpo de la pelirosa se detuvo justo en el momento que el kunai iba clavarse en el pecho del inconsciente Naruto- PERO QUE DIABLOS TE PASA SAKURA -exclamaba la rubia mientras detenía a la mencionada con el Jutsu de su clan-.

Sakura: TRATO DE ACABAR CON ESTE MALDITO MONSTRUO -rugió la pelirosa que forcejeaba de ser liberada- POR SU CULPA SASUKE-KUN MURIO.

Ino: EL SE LO BUSCO POR QUERER CUMPLIR SU TONTA VENGANZA -reclamo ella tratando de detener a su ex-amiga- "maldición, Sakura realmente esta furiosa que ni siquiera mi Jutsu puede contenerla por mucho tiempo" -pensaba la rubia que luchaba por mantener quieta a la pelirosa y en ese momento miraba a las enfermeras que estaban con ella- RAPIDO BUSQUEN POR AYUDA, YO ME QUEDARE Y LA DETENDRE LO QUE MAS PUEDA -dichos eso las enfermeras se fueron para buscar ayuda-.

Sakura: ¡Maldita cerda porque me detienes, el mato a Sasuke-kun ya dejame acabar con el! -grito la pelirosa que luchaba por ser liberada-.

Ino: ¡No te lo voy a permitir, no dejare que lastimes al hombre que amo! -la pelirosa se sorprendió al oír esas palabras de la que una vez fue su mejor amiga-.

Sakura: Que lo amas... ¡dices que amas a ese monstruo que asesino a Sasuke-kun! -usando toda su fuerza comenzó a moverse mientras que la Yamanaka luchaba por contener a la pelirosa pero luego se detiene y miraba fijamente a la rubia- ...ahora entiendo todo... -decia mientras lanzaba una mirada asesina a su ex-amiga- ¡todo esto fue tu plan, verdad Yamanaka! -la mencionada solo la miraba sin entender de lo que hablaba- TU PLANEASTE TODO ESTO, NO SOPORTABAS DE QUE YO AMABA MAS A SASUKE-KUN QUE TU Y POR ESO ME ROBASTE LA AMISTAD DE NARUTO PARA QUE LO ASESINARA SABIENDO QUE SI TU NO PUEDES TENERLO NADIE MAS LA TENDRA -grito ella e Ino solo la miraba con pena y dolor-.

Ino: "Por Kami, Sakura perdió completamente el juicio" -era lo que pensaba la rubia al ver como se comportaba Sakura y a la vez le costaba aun mas de contenerla con su Jutsu- "¡demonios ya no puedo resistir!"-en ese momento deshace su Jutsu mientras que la liberada Sakura se lanza en contra-.

Sakura: ¡Este es tu fin cerda! -la pelirosa lanzo uno de sus super golpes a Ino pero ella rápidamente lo esquiva sin problemas el puño que destrozo un muro- ¡una vez que acabe contigo ese monstruo sera el siguiente! -declaro ella mientras tomaba su pose de pelea-.

Ino: "Tengo que sacarla del Hospital del para que asi llegue la ayuda" -pensó la rubia mientras miraba a Sakura de forma desafiante- ¡si lo que quieres es pelear, pues que asi sea! -luego rompió la falda de su vestido de novias para convertirlo en una mini-falda mostrando sus bellas piernas- ¡veamos de una vez por todas quien es la mejor kunoichi! -dicho la pelirosa se lanza nuevamente contra la Yamanaka-.

Ino avanzaba a toda velocidad por los corredores del edificio mientras la pelirosa la seguía destruyendo todo a su paso.

Ino: Anda Sakura, no me digas que aparte de ser plana y tener una enorme frente eres lenta como una tortuga -le retaba a rubia al tiempo que la ojiverde estallaba de furia como de costumbre-.

Sakura: ¡Cierra a boca cerda! -la pelirosa se lanza una camilla que voló por el aire mientras Ino se agachaba y arrojaba un bisturí a la Haruno mujer que lo evadía con mucha facilidad- ¡ja, fallaste cerda! -decia mientras que sonreia mas que arrogante-.

Ino: Yo no te apuntaba a ti Sakura -dijo de forma confiada ya que no le apunto a Sakura, el bisturí que lanzo se estrecho en el techo cortando la linea de suspensión de una de las lamparas del pasillo que se desprendió y golpeo en la espalda a Sakura y la aplasto contra el suelo- jajajajaja por Kami Sakura se nota de conocimiento de tu entorno y eso que llevas años trabajando en este Hospital jajajaja -la rubia se burlaba de Sakura mientras desde el suelo la pelirosa mas que molesta trituraba la mencionada lampara con sus manos mientras que sus ojos casi parecían lanza fuego-.

Sakura: VOY A MATARTE MALDITA -y de nuevo empezó a correr tras de la Yamanaka quien ya habia dado la vuelta por el corredor, la pared tembló con fuerza mientras un gran boquete se abría en ella y la pelirosa apareció con su puño extendido y asi continuo destruyendo muro tras muro persiguiendo a Ino-.

Mientras tanto Ino corría a toda velocidad hacia las escalera con la firme idea de salir de ahí y llevarse a la rosada con ella para que Naruto no corriera peligro, pero por cosas del destino los escombros de los muro volaron muy lejos hicieron que la rubia se tropezara y se desplomo al suelo con fuerza y Sakura aprovecho ese momento-.

Sakura: Ya te tengo cerda – dijo ella que se abalanzo sobre la rubia mientras extendía su mano con un bisturí de Chakra mas que listo para lanzar el corte y lo único que podía hacer Ino en ese momento fue cerrar sus ojos y recibir el ataque-.

La sangre voló por el aire por el gran corte del bisturí, la Yamanaka abría lentamente sus ojos para saber que habia pasado y vio algo que la aterro bastante mientras que Sakura estaba bastante impactada al ver lo que estaba sucediendo, un cuerpo se interpuso como escudo humano por corte del bisturí de Chakra de la pelirosa recibiendo de lleno el ataque, se trataba nada mas que Naruto protegiendo a Ino de golpe un mortal.

Ino: ¡NARU! -grito aterrada al ver que su rubio nuevamente la protegió a pesar del mal estado que se encontraba mientras que el luchaba para mantenerse de pie-.

Naruto: Sakura... se puede...saber...de porque... ata...cabas a….Ino-chan -decia apenas debido al agotamiento que tenia y mas por la herida-.

Sakura: ¡Eso no te incumbe para nada maldito asesino! -rugió bastante molesta al ver como el rubio se ponía de pie-.

Naruto: Pues claro... que si...yo no voy a...permitir que...alguien la las...time -dijo el mientras miraba fijamente a la pelirosa- y eso... te incluye...a ti...Haruno -al decir eso la pelirosa se enfureció bastante-.

Sakura: Con que haciendo el papel de héroe, y yo pensaba dejarte al final después de acabar con la cerda ¡pero ahora que estas asi podre vengar a mi Sasuke-kun! -dicho eso se lanza en contra del rubio mientras que Ino trato de hacer algo para ayudarlo pero fue en ese momento que Naruto contraataco-.

Naruto: Fūton: Kaze no Yaiba (Elemento Viento: Espada de Viento) -en un abrir y cerrar de ojos el rubio ataco a su antigua compañera de equipo con su técnica que le atravesó el pecho hasta llegar al corazón, Sakura miraba a Naruto sin poder creer de lo que hizo- si tanto...amas a...ese traidor -dijo el rubio bastante agotado mientras que la espada de viento se desvanecía en el aire- pues... reúnete con el...en el infierno -luego la pelirosa cayo bruscamente al piso mientras veia por ultima vez al rubio para luego morir, en ese momento el ojiazul no pudo y se dejo caer de espalda pero en ese instante Ino lo atrapa abrazando por detrás-.

Ino: ¡Naru esta bien! -dijo la rubia mientras colocaba al rubio en el piso y su cabeza en su regazo- ¡resiste por favor, pronto vendrá la ayuda!

Naruto: Ino...chan...que esta...haciendo aquí...no deberías...estar casando...con Sai -dijo el mientras miraba a los ojos de la rubia-.

Ino: La boda se cancelo, Sai se dio cuenta de que yo amo a otra persona -en ese momento Naruto iba a hablar pero la rubia lo calla colocando uno de sus dedos en su labios para poder seguir hablando- y esa persona eres tu mi Naru, tu eres a quien amo realmente y me maldigo por no darme cuenta que tenia al mejor hombre del mundo que me cuidaba y me hacia reír estos cuatros años -dicho eso la Yamanaka lloraba de alegría mientras que el corazón de Naruto latía por las palabras de la rubia que amaba-.

Naruto: Ino-chan... no sabes...como me...alegra oír eso -dijo el rubio mientras acariciaba la mejilla de la rubia- pero creo...que es demasiado...tarde para que...estemos junto -poco a poco los ojos y a la vez se sentía muy débil- pero aun...asi soy...feliz de...oír eso viniendo de ti -de pronto el rubio tosió sangre y eso alarmo bastante a la rubia que de inmediato curaba su herida-.

Ino: ¡No digas esas palabras, ya veras que estarás mejor que nunca! -decia la Yamanaka que hacia lo posible para curarlo- ¡maldición Naru no te mueras, no quiero estar sola! -de pronto Tsunade junto con unos Anbus llegaron a la escena y de inmediato a ojimiel corrió en donde estaba su hijo-.

Tsunade: ¡Naruto mi niño resiste, ya estoy aquí! -la Hokage comenzó a revisarlo y junto con Ino curaban sus heridas- ¡que diablos sucedió Ino, quien causo todo esto! -reclamo la rubia mientras que la Yamanaka le contó de lo que habia sucedió y de que la causante de todo esto fue Sakura- ¡esa mocosa, ya vera cuando la atrape!

Ino: ¡Olvídese se eso Tsunade-sama, lo que importa es salvar a Naru! -dijo ella tratando de calmar la ira de la ojimiel- ¡demonios el corte que recibió es mas profundo de lo que pensaba, tenemos que...! -no pudo continuar debido a que Naruto la interrumpe-.

Naruto: No te preocupes... por mi... Ino-chan... ya es demasiado tarde... para que me salve.

Ino: ¡No vuelvas a decir eso, no voy a dejar que mueras me oíste, tienes que cumplir tu sueño de ser el mejor de los Hokages y yo estaré a tu lado como tu esposa! -exclamo ella mientras que el ojiazul tomaba una de sus manos-.

Naruto: Ya no importa... porque yo... ya soy... feliz sabiendo... de que me amas... -poco a poco sentía que la ya no le quedaba mucho tiempo- solo promete que... nunca pierdas... esa hermosa sonrisa con …... la que me enamore de ti... -luego el ojiazul cerro sus ojos por ultimas dejando a Tsunade e Ino muy triste-.

Ino: Naru... -susurraba ella y movía el cuerpo de Naruto- Naru... Naru... NARUUUUUUUUUUUU -sin perder el tiempo se aferro al cuerpo del rubio- NOOOOOO, TU NO TE PUEDES MORIR, NO QUIERO ESTAR SOLA -apretando el agarre mientras que Tsunade no se movía debido al shock que estaba sufriendo por haber perdido a su hijo-.

Los que estaban presentes miraban con dolor y tristeza por lo que acababan de ver, los Anbus que acompañaban a la Hokage bajaron la cabeza por la perdida de su capitán y los pacientes y el personal médicos lloraban por la muerte del mas grande héroe de Konoha. Ninguno de los que estaban en ese lugar se movía excepto Ino que miraba al cuerpo del rubio para luego limpiarse las lagrimas y mostrar una mirada llena de determinación.

Ino: ¡No me rendiré! -fue lo que dijo la rubia Yamanaka llamando la atención de los demás para luego volver concentrar su Chakra en sus manos y curar las heridas de Naruto- ¡no voy a perder al hombre que amo! -volvió a decir mientras el Chakra verde brillaba bastante-.

Tsunade: ¡Dejame ayudarte Ino! -dijo la ojimiel que reacciono por las palabras de la chica pero ella lo negaba con la cabeza-.

Ino: ¡No Tsunade-sama, yo misma lo haré, es mi deber como la Directora del Hospital y también como mujer para salvar a su hombre! -dijo la rubia mostrando una mirada llena de determinación como las que mostraba Naruto, luego ella dirigió su mirada hacia su rubio- [I]"Naru, tu siempre estuviste a mi lado estos 4 años desde que perdí a mi equipo y a mi padre, sino fuera por ti estaría perdida en la soledad, ahora es mi turno de ayudarte de regresarte el favor y salvarte"[/I] -pensaba la rubia mientras el Chakra verde brillaba con mas intensidad y la vez curaba con gran velocidad la herida de Naruto, los presentes tuvieron que cubrirse por el brillo que los dejaba ciego. A medida que el tiempo Ino se cansaba debido a que su Chakra se agotaba rápidamente, pero a pesar de eso no se rindió y siguió su tratamiento hasta que de pronto la luz verde dejaba se apago para luego revelar a un Naruto completamente sano y sin ningún rasguño,en ese momento Tsunade que estaba mas que sorprendida por lo que hizo la Yamanaka reviso al ojiazul y se alegro bastante al ver que su hijo seguía vivo.

Tsunade: ¡Lo lograste Ino, salvaste a Naruto! -decia la ojimiel con lagrimas de felicidad en sus ojos mientras que la Yamanaka solo miraba bien cansada a su rubio-.

Ino: L...lo logre... Naru estas... -no pudo continuar porque se desmayo debido a que agoto toda su reserva de Chakra, algunas enfermeras se llevaron a los dos rubios para que descansaran por fin en paz-.

Poco a poco la rubia Yamanaka abría sus pesadamente sus ojos, ella se levanta un poco de la cama y vio que se encontraba en una habitación muy conocida, se trataba de la habitación de su hogar. Ino tomo la cabeza por el pequeño dolor que sentía y a la vez trataba de recordar lo que habia sucedido, en ese momento la puerta se abrió y entro Tsunade que miraba con una sonrisa a la Yamanaka.

Tsunade: Por fin despertaste Ino, veo que ya te sientes mejor -dijo la Hokage que se acercaba a la rubia-.

Ino: Tsunade-sama...q-que fue lo que me paso -dijo la rubia algo débil mientras que la Hokage se sentada al lado de la Yamanaka-.

Tsunade: Tranquila, solo estas algo agotada por usar toda tus reservas de Chakra para salvarle la vida a Naruto -cuando menciono el nombre del Uzumaki la Yamanaka se preocupo bastante-.

Ino: ¡Es verdad, Tsunade-sama dígame que paso con Naru, el esta bien! -dijo mas que preocupada pero la ojimiel pone sus sobre los hombros de la chica para que se tranquilizara-.

Tsunade: No te preocupes, el se encuentra bien -dijo mientras sonreía- y si no me crees pues miralo con tus propios ojos -al decir eso una persona entro a la habitación de Ino mientras que la rubia veia a esa persona que se habia ganado su corazón-.

Ino: Naru -fue lo único mientras al ver de nuevo a su rubio sano y salvo mientras le traía su desayuno como siempre-.

Naruto: Buenos días Ino-chan, espero que hayas despertado con hambre ya que te traje tu desayuno favorito -dijo el rubio que mostraba una gran sonrisa-.

Ino miraba con amor y ternura en sus ojos mientras la Hokage se sentía feliz y a la vez algo sobrante en la habitación en este bello momento, luego comenzó a retroceder para dejarlos a solas pero en ese instante sucedió esto.

Ino: NARU -rugía la rubia con una voz cargada de enojo antes de lanzar la almohada a la charola del rubio que acabo con la cara llena de comida-.

Naruto: Aaaaauuuu... Ino-chan porque haces esto, solamente te traje el desayuno que tanto te gusta y me esforcé en preparártelo -decia el rubio con lagrimas cayendo de sus ojos al ver la comida esparcida por el suelo-.

Ino: ¡Como se te ocurre arriesgarte de esa manera tan tonta, no sabes que no soportaría perderte grandisimo Baka! -se levanto de su cama y le soltó un buen coscorrón al rubio que acabo con un gran chichón en la cabeza mientras que la mujer rubia y mayor solo miraba todo con una gran sonrisa, al parecer Ino si tenia su carácter-.

Tsunade: "Esta chica me agradas mucho mas, seras una perfecta esposa y nuera Ino" -pensaba la ojimiel que solo miraba la escenas de ambos rubios-.

Ino: ¡Acaso no tienes ni idea de cuando me preocupe por ti cuando supe lo de tu misión! -reclamo la rubia y el rubio iba a hablar pero ella siguió hablando- ¡ademas de eso, tu... tu estas enamorado de mi y ni siquiera me lo dijiste todo este tiempo! -al decir eso Naruto se sonrojo bastante al ser descubierto mientras que algunas lagrimas comenzaron a salir de los ojos de la Yamanaka- eres un tonto... porque nunca me lo dijiste -Naruto no pudo soportar ver a su rubia y de inmediato la abrazo y ella lloraba sobre el pecho del ojiazul-.

Naruto: Por favor Ino-chan no llores, me duele mucho que llores asi y mas si es por mi culpa -le dijo al oído mientras le acariciaba la espalda para que se calmara-.

Ino: Solo dime el porque no me dijiste, si hubiera sabido de lo que sentía por mi ya estaríamos juntos -pregunto ella mirando a los del rubio y solo ponía una expresion de tristeza-.

Naruto: No sabes cuantas veces quería decírtelo y pedirte de que seas mi novia, pero no me atrevía pensando que tu solo me veías como tu amigo y tenia miedo de que me rechazaras y sentir mal por eso, cuando supe de tu relación con Sai decide callarme al ver que eras feliz con el -la rubia solo bajo la cabeza sintiéndose mal por lo que habia escuchado, pero luego el ojiazul levanto la su cabeza para hablarle- pero ahora ya no importa -dijo el mostrando una pequeña- lo único que quiero ahora es hacer algo que siempre he deseado -sin perder el tiempo beso en los labios a Ino y ella se se puso completamente roja, pero luego le correspondió mientras abrazaba a su hombre por el cuello. Una vez que se separaron ambos jóvenes juntaron sus frentes- te amo Ino-chan -con esa simples palabras el corazón de la Yamanaka estallo de alegría-.

Ino: Yo también te amo mi Naru -fue lo único que dijo para luego besarse mientras que Tsunade solo sonreia por los dos jóvenes que por fin consiguieron la felicidad que tanto querían-.

Tsunade: Bueno chicos, ahora que por fin que esta juntos solo me queda una cosa por preguntarles... cuando se van a a casar y darme nietos -dijo la sonriente Hokage mientras que Naruto e Ino se ponían como tomate-.

Naruto/Ino: OKAA-SAN/TSUNADE-SAMA -reclamaron ambos mientras la ojimiel se reía de la reacción de los jóvenes-.

El tiempo paso rápidamente desde aquel día en que termino con la muerte de Sakura Haruno y el inicio del noviazgo entre Naruto Uzumaki e Ino Yamanaka, la mayoría de sus amigos aun no podían creer de que esos dos estaban juntos, pero al verlos tan felices aceptaron su relacion de inmediato, pero ellos no eran los únicos, Hinata y Kiba comenzó a salir días después, también Neji con Tenten y Shino con una bella chica civil que conoció hace tiempo al igual que Rock Lee. Ya han pasado 3 semanas y hoy se podía ver a un sonriente Naruto caminando por las calles de la aldea después de cumplir otra misión, la razón de su felicidad era porque iba a visitar a su novia para pasar un buen rato con ella, una vez que llego a su casa vio un mensaje en la puerta diciendo que tuvo que salir por asuntos importantes, Naruto se deprimió un poco pero sabia bien que su chica estaba muy ocupada asi que decidió regresar a su departamento para descansar, una vez que llego se da cuenta de algo.

Naruto: Mmm... que raro, juraría que habia dejado la puerta cerrada con llave -notando que la puerta de su departamento esta un poco abierta pero decidió pasar por alto ese detalle, una vez dentro el rubio se dirigió a su habitación para descansar, pero lo que no sabia es que se llevaría la sorpresa de su vida-.

Hola Naru, ya te estaba esperando -dijo la dulce y melodiosa voz de su novia Ino que se encontraba dentro de su habitación-.

Naruto: I...I...Ino-chan... -fue lo único que dijo al ver lo que su chica estaba usando-.

La hermosa Yamanaka apareció frente de su hombre llevando lo que llevaba puesto, su cabello suelto dándole un aspecto natural y sensual, tenia puesto unas medias blancas que llegaban a medio muslo y con un suave encaje en ellas, una pequeña pantalela igualmente blanca que apenas cubría lo necesario mientras los hilos que los atadas en nudos a los costados de sus suaves y bien delineadas caderas, su abdomen plano y claro se apreciaba claramente y al mismo tiempo la de vista de Naruto subía hasta posarse en el sostén blanco con bordes de encaje que atrapaban y exhibían a la perfección sus redondos pechos copa C bordeando a la copa D, sus ojos brillaban hermosamente mientras ese suave sonrojo coronaba sus mejillas que le sonreia al rubio dulcemente.

Naruto: Ino-chan... p...porque usas esa ropa -señalo nerviosamente que miraba a su novia frente a el sonriendo le de aquella forma tan encantadora-.

Ino: Bueno pensé que podríamos recuperar algo de tiempo perdido -respondia ella al mismo tiempo que el rubio se aproximaba despacio a la rubia-.

Naruto: Tiempo perdido -dijo el rubio con calma mientras que la chica sonreia mientras sentía sus manos rozando su cintura-.

Ino: Ya sabes, todo ese tiempo que pasamos siendo amigos podíamos haber estado juntos como ahora, pero aun asi no has dicho nada de como me veo -sus cejas fruncieron el ceño graciosamente y el rubio la abrazaba con suavidad-.

Naruto: Eres lo mas hermoso que he visto en mi vida -y sin decir mas sus labios se reunieron en un suave y dulce beso-.

Rompieron el besos y juntaron sus frentes una contra la otra mientras se miraban con amor antes de repetir el beso, solo que ahora era con mas pasión y deseo al mismo tiempo que Naruto llevaba poco a poco a Ino hacia su cama, caminaron despacio y cuando el borde de la cama rozo las piernas de la Yamanaka ella rompió el beso separándose un poco apenada del rubio que la miraba algo confundido.

Naruto: Que pasa Ino-chan -pregunto el mientras que la rubia se sonrojaba brutalmente-.

Ino: Lo que sucede... es que... -sintiendo mucha pena- bueno... va a ser... ¡mi primera vez! -el rubio parpadeo un par de veces antes de mirarla con una sonrisa en su rostro-.

Naruto: Vamos Ino-chan no hagas ese tipo de bromas, yo pensaba que tu y Sai... bueno, ya sabes... que ya lo habían... -no pudo decir aquello cuando las mejillas de Ino se inflaron graciosamente y al mismo que le daba un buen coscorrón al rubio, en realidad no era tan fuertes como los de su madre pero dieron en el lugar preciso para que doliera bastante-.

Ino: ¡No digas esas cosas, solo duramos 4 meses como novio y no estábamos listos! -se defendió ella mientras que el ojiazul se sobaba la cabeza junto en el lugar que recibió el golpe de parte de su molesta novia-.

Naruto: No te pongas asi ya que también estoy algo nervioso por mi primera vez, pero también estoy feliz, después de todo lo haré con mi bella Hime -la rubia solo sonreia por las palabras de su novio antes de tomar ella la iniciativa besándolo apasionadamente al mismo tiempo que sus manos se metían en la cintura del rubio jalando hacia arriba para quitársela, pronto la prenda salio volando dejando expuesto el torso de Naruto a las caricias de Ino que no dejaba de delinear círculos en el pecho de su rubio para volver a besar una vez mas mientras caían a la cama. Las manos del ojiazul se deslizaron por la cintura de la Yamanaka acariciando suave y tersa piel, siguieron bajando despacio por las caderas acariciando las hermosas piernas de la chica que dejaba salir suspiros de gustos y placer al sentir como las manos del rubio recorrían su cuerpo con calma que la besaba en la mejilla para acercarse a su oído- te he dicho que tienes las piernas mas bellas del mundo -susurro mientras que las mejillas de Ino se ponían bastante rojas y el solo esbozaba una sonrisa-.

El ojiazul beso su cuello con calma arrancado suspiros de su novia mientras que sus manos ascendían por su cuerpo acariciando sus caderas, cinturas y brazos hasta llegar a su objetivo, con suavidad acariciaban la espalda de Ino para que los dedos de Naruto rozaban el broche de su sosten que cedieron con un simple "click" libero la prenda para retirarlo lentamente y dejarlo a un lado de la cama, los ojos de Naruto admiraban los suaves pechos de la Yamanaka, libres, redondos y firmes con pezones rosados y semi erectos, las mejillas de la rubia estaban nuevamente rojas mientras desviaba la mirada muy apenada y el rubio solo pudo sonreír.

Naruto: Son mas grande de lo que pensaba... y eso los hace ver mas perfectos -el ojiazul los acariciaba suavemente con sus manos dejando que sus dedos sintieran la textura de ellos para que los apretaba con delicadeza y sus yemas rozaban los pezones que cada segundos se endurecían mas mientras que su boca se acercaba a unos de ellos- y de seguro son deliciosos -sin perder tiempo comenzó a lamerlos para que su chica gimiera-.

Ino: Ohhh Naru no pares -gemía excitada al sentir la mojada lengua en unos de sus pezones sintiendo como lo lamia y succionaba mientras que el otro era pellizcado suavemente, luego su boca salto hacia el otro pezón y repitió la misma acción. La Yamanaka solo gemía mas fuerte ante lo que hacia su novio mientras que sus brazos abrazaba la cabeza del ojiazul dando una clara señal que lo estaba disfrutando- ¡aaahhh Naru sigue asi aaahhh! -era lo único que podía sentir debido a la gran excitación que la invadía y estaba completamente rendida, luego ella sintió como una de las manos del rubio bajaba lentamente acariciando su estomago sin dejar de devorar sus pechos- N...Naru que estas AAAAAAHHHHH -gimió con fuerza cuando los dedos de su novio rozaron la tela de su pantaleta su húmeda entrada, los dedos de Naruto se movían de arriba a abajo sobre la intimidad de la chica que gemía sin control y poder creer de lo que estaba sintiendo ahora mismo y el calor que se concentraba en su entrepierna estaba a punto estallar, de pronto el ojiazul corrió la prenda a un lado para asi tocar la muy húmeda vagina e Ino no soporto mas- AAAAAHHHH NARUUUUU -gimió con todas sus fuerzas al sentir su primer orgasmo. La Yamanaka respiraba agitadamente tendida sobre la cama mientras que el Uzumaki la miraba sonriente-.

Naruto: Si de verdad disfrutaste de esto mi Hime, pues lo que sigue lo vas a amar -dijo el para darle un beso en los labios para luego descender lentamente dejando un sendero de besos hasta llegar a la entrepierna de su chica, se puso de frente a sus piernas abiertas para lamer y chupar sobre la tela húmeda de su prenda arrancando fuertes gemidos y arañaba las sabanas de la cama. Luego el rubio quito la pantaleta con los dientes dejándola completamente desnuda, de pronto comenzó a besar y lamer los bien torneados muslos de su chica que estaba mas que roja y excitaba como nunca lo ha estado- Mi Hime, eres lo mas bello y hermoso que haya existido en el mundo -le susurro a su oido para luego dirigirse a su intimidad húmeda y sin ningún rastro de vello y empezar a lamer y disfruto de sus jugos mientras que la Yamanaka gemía al sentir la lengua de rubio dentro de su vagina-.

Ino: ¡Aaaaahhhh no detengas Naru no te detengas aaaaahhhh! -gimió gustosamente al sentir la lengua de Naruto entraba aun mas y su nariz rozaba en su endurecido clítoris mientras que el calor de su cuerpo de nuevo se salia de control hasta que no pudo contenerse mas- AAAAAAAAHHHH -y estallo en otro violento pero increíble orgasmo y el ojiazul bebía sin perder ninguna gota de las mieles internas de la Yamanaka que estaba rendida y con una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción- N...Naru... donde rayos... aprendiste... todo esto -dijo agitadamente y a la vez se preguntaba como es que sabia complacer de esa manera a una mujer mientras que su novio se apenaba y colocaba una mano detrás de su cabeza-.

Naruto: Aunque no lo creas Hime... lo aprendí del Icha Icha -se sonrojo bastante cuando menciono eso y mas de como Ino lo miraba sin poder creer de lo que escucho- es que cuando estaba de viaje con Ero-Sennin me obligo a leer sus libros y al parecer rindieron sus frutos -finalizo al ojiazul mientras que la Yamanaka agradecía internamente a su mentor que este en donde este, estaría orgulloso de su alumno al ver que uso sus conocimientos-.

Todo fue calma por unos instantes hasta que Naruto comenzó a quitarse lo que le quedaba de ropa mientras que la rubia se le quedaba viendo fijamente y se maldecía a si misma al no darse cuenta del hombre que tenia a su lado durante todo este tiempo, pero ahora lo iba remendar, sus ojos viajaron por todo el cuerpo del ojiazul hasta posarse en su entrepierna y ver el miembro erecto a toda su disposición y eso hizo que se sonrojara brutalmente.

Ino: Diablos, creo que Sai se equivoco enormemente cuando te llamaba pene pequeño -dijo con una sonrisa pervertida y el rubio se sonrojaba por el comentario de su chica, luego el se acerco a su chica que abría sus piernas y el rubio se acomodo sobre ella para besarla- aaaahhh -gimió con gusto al sentir como el pene del rubio se rozaba sobre su sensible vagina para luego entrar a paso lento hasta toparse con la esperada barrera, la Yamanaka gimió de dolor y el ojiazul comenzó a retroceder pero Ino lo detiene abrazándolo con sus piernas en un intento de evitar su huida- ¡nooooo no salgas, quiero ser tuya Naru, quiero ser tu mujer! -exclamo ella con anhelo mientras que el rubio la besara y sus dedos se entrelazaron y de un solo golpe basto para desgarrar la barrera de Ino que grito un poco por el dolor, pequeñas gotas de sangre caían de ella hacia la cama al mismo tiempo que el miembro del rubio se enterraba en su interior, finalmente la rubia era su mujer, la mujer de Naruto-.

El rubio no se movió por unos minutos hasta que Ino le dijo que el dolor se habia ido y que podía continuar mientras que el se movía suavemente arrancando fuertes gemidos de placer a la Yamanaka que no podía creer de las sensaciones que la estaba invadiendo en ese momento, las embestidas de Naruto comenzaron a volverse mas fuertes y la rubia lo abrazaba contra ella y con un movimiento sorpresivo giraron sobre la cama quedando ella sobre su novio, sus manos acariciaban el pecho del chico y sus ojos tenían un brillo muy singular para alzarse un poco para luego dejarse caer con fuerza sobre el pene de su hombre.

AAAAAAAAHHHH -un fuerte gemido se escucho en la habitación de parte de ambos rubios mientras que Ino se movía sobre Naruto cabalgando con pasión olvidando el poco dolor que estaba siendo opacado por el intenso placer y lujuria que sentía en ese momento que salia y entraba el miembro de ella que lo cabalgaba como una verdadera amazona-.

Ino: "¡No puedo creer lo bien que se siente... de lo que se perdieron todas esas y tu Sakura por estar siguiendo a ese malnacido del Uchiha... OOOHHH NARU TE AMO TANTO" -pensaba la rubia que se movía con fiereza tratando que el pene de Naruto entrara aun mas dentro de si-.

Por otro lado Naruto solo disfrutaba de como su chica se movía sobre el y miraba con hambre los pechos de ella meciéndose en el aire, no soporto mas la tentación y se levanto para besar y chuparlos y ella lo abrazaba repegandose aun mas a su cuerpo, sus manos acariciaban las piernas de la rubia para luego sujetarlas firmemente y aumentar la velocidad de la penetración sumiéndolos en una espiral de amor, pasión y lujuria sin control. Los golpes se hacían mas fuertes y rápidos y a la vez ambos rubios parecían animales en celo mientras que el interior de la chica comenzaba a apretarse alrededor del miembro de su hombre que solo gemía con fuerza y embestía a su novia, el calor de sus cuerpos era sofocante sabiendo que el final estaba demasiado cerca.

Naruto: ¡Aaahhh H...Hime, estoy a punto de aaaahhh estallar, sera mejor que aahhh me salga! -exclamo el rubio ya no aguantaba mas pero ella se negaba a separarse de el-.

Ino: ¡Hazlo, llename Naru aaahhh quiero ser tuya, quiero que me llenes aaaahh y que me marques como tu mujer aaaaahhh! -le respondia ella para que el rubio diera la embestida y correrse-.

INOOOO/NARUUUU -gimieron al unisono mientras sus fluidos se mezclaban en el interior de la Yamanaka que estallaba en ese placentero orgasmo que los dejo bastante agotados mientras que se desplomaban sobre la cama, ambos se veían rendidos y exhaustos pero tenían grandes sonrisas de satisfacción en sus rostros, Ino descansa en el pecho de su novio y escuchaba su corazon latiendo y el solo se aferraba al cuerpo de su chica y a la vez seguían unidos, poco a poco el sueño les gano y ambos durmieron a gusto sintiendo la calidez de sus cuerpos-.

Días después...

¡Acepto! -decia la hermosa Ino que rebosaba de alegría y usaba un flamante vestido de novia y frente a ella se encontraba el nuevo Rokudaime Hokage Naruto Uzumaki que no dejaba ver a la rubia-.

Ministro: Entonces los declaro marido y mujer -declaro el viejo hombre mientras que la Yamanaka sin perder el tiempo beso a su esposo haciendo oficial el matrimonio de Naruto e Ino Uzumaki-.

Todo el mundo en la iglesia aplaudía por la nueva pareja mientras que ellos salían del edificio, apenas los rubios llevan un mes estando junto y soltaron la noticia a sus amigos de que se iban a casar, pero nadie objeto por la rápida proposición al ver los felices que estaban y en especial Tsunade que anuncio el ascenso de su hijo como Hokage por decisión unánime de la Gran Alianza Shinobi y los Daimyōs por haber salvado a las Naciones Elementales en el pasado y de acabar con el ultimo de los Uchihas. Cuando el rubio supo de eso lo primero que hizo fue pedirle a su Okaa-san que lo golpeara con todas sus fuerzas pensando que todo esto era un sueño y lamentablemente no fue asi ya que termino de un viaje directo al Hospital, pero al menos su estadía no fue tan mala gracias a los cuidados de su rubia que lo regañaba por la tonta idea que se le ocurrió. Una vez fuera de la iglesia la feliz pareja se encontró con Sai y a su lado su nueva novia y futura esposa Chizuru, una chica de largo cabello castaño y ojos del mismo color, los rubios se acercaron hacia ellos para hablar.

Naruto: Como te va amigo, creo que encontraste a tu chica especial -viendo que estaban tomados de la mano-.

Ino: Me alegro por ti Sai, nunca perdí la fe de que tarde o temprano la chica especial para ti aparecería -decia la rubia uniéndose a la conversación-.

Sai: Pues de echo me seguí por lo que digo Naruto hace tiempo sobre la sonrisa de una mujer -dijo el hombre mientras que su pareja se contenía de no reírse- y creo que tienes razón, no hay nada as hermoso que una sonrisa y ella tiene la mas maravillosa sonrisa que escuche en mi vida -al decir eso la chica no pudo y empezó a reír de una forma... única-.

(Nota: Les pondré un video para que sepan de que hablo jejeje ^^U)

watch?v=vxNheirJcVM

Todos lo que estaba cerca de la pareja retrocedieron de inmediato y miraban a Sai pensando "Ya perdió los tornillos de la cabeza" y el solo sonreia por su chica mientras que los rubios tenían unas enormes gotas en la nuca.

Naruto: Es... adorable Sai jejeje -riéndose nerviosamente al igual que Ino mientras que la parejita se despedía de ellos y se retiraba mientras que algunas personas se alejaban de ellos por la risa de la novia de Sai y el nuevo Hokage solo suspiraba- algo me dice que Sai no entendió para nada de lo que dije aquel día -en ese momento su esposa lo abrazo-.

Ino: Dejalo asi Naru, ellos son felices después de todo -a lo lejos la rubia pudo escuchar de Chizuru y sintió un gran escalofríos- aunque debo admitir que su risa causa miedo.

Naruto: Como sea, esos dos serán felices como yo lo estoy a tu lado -la rubia no pudo evitar sonrojarse para luego besar apasionadamente a su esposo y el se separaba de sus labios para hablarle al oído- preparate mi hermosa Hime que en nuestra luna de miel te enseñare otro uso con el Kage Bunshin -sonrió pervertidamente mientras que ella solo sonreia de la misma forma que su esposo y se relamía los labios, sin duda estos rubios eran el uno para el otro mientras su nueva vida juntos acaba de comenzar... y de que manera-.

FIN

* * *

Y así termina esta historia con nuestros dos rubios felices, agradezco los que dejaron sus post y a las personas que se toman su tiempo para leer mi trabajo, de paso les informo que posiblemente suba otra de mis historias, nos vemos n_n


End file.
